Suzaku's Precious Angel
by tasuki's shellie
Summary: Tasuki's reincarnated only he doesn't know it yet. He marries Miaka & Taka's daughter and learns of a family legend & secret after coming home from the honeymoon. What will happen to the newlyweds, and what does a certain God have to do with it? rated m
1. Chapter 1 The Honeymoon's Over

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**SUZAKU'S PRECIOUS ANGEL**

CHAPTER 1 -- "The Honeymoon's Over"

She was dreaming peacefully.

It was her wedding day. The day that all of her dreams would come true. She wore a beautiful white gown. It was strapless and fit her perfectly. The 10 foot train was covered in red and gold gems. On the front of the dress wrapping around to the back was a fabulous looking embroidery of a phoenix. It was traditional for any woman marrying a member of the Moriyama family to have this bird represented in someway on their gown. She loved this dress. She had designed it herself along with every other detail of the wedding.

Her husbands family had thought it a little weird that she would want a wedding outside on the beach, but they adored her and could not refuse this request.

On the beach there were about 20 rows of chairs set up with 10 chairs on each side of the isle. At the end of each row were white and red roses wrapped in gold ribbon. Every chair was taken. The guests, mostly members of the Moriyama family and some close friends were seated, and waiting with anticipation for the ceremony to begin.

For there being 400 people there it was a relatively small wedding by Moriyama standards. However, the wedding couple didn't want a lot of people there that they were not familiar with. If it was any other member of the family there would be all kinds of celebreties and press there. You can't run one of the most successful management firms in California without inviting your clients and the press.

"Sweetie are you almost ready?"

"Yeah I'm almost done Aunt Yui."

"Okay. Hurry up it'll be sundown soon."

"I'll be out in a minute."

As she finished putting on her veil she left the room. It was a short but sand filled walk from the resort to the area on the beach where the ceremony would take place. For this reason alone she thought that it would be better to be married bare foot.

She made her way to where her uncle was standing. "Darling I don't think that I've ever seen you more beautiful." Her uncle stated as he took her arm.

"Thank you." She said as the music started to play.

"That's are cue. I don't know if I'm ready to give you away yet." He stated as they began their walk down the isle.

The ceremony was beautiful. Just as the sun was setting the judge presiding over the ceremony said the words that were music to her ears.

"You may kiss the bride."

Hikari Moriyama woke up that morning in a blissfully happy mood. She couldn't remember ever being happier in her life. Well maybe once a few weeks ago on her wedding night. 'Mrs. Shun'u Moriyama.' She thought to herself. She laid in bed and snuggled back under the covers for a few more moments. That was until her abnormally perky husband opened the door and turned on all the lights in the room along with opening the curtains.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

"I don wanna. Come back ta bed wit me it's still so early."

"Actually Sleeping Beauty it's passed noon. We were supposed to be at my dad's office over an hour ago."

"Fin 'm up." 'Damn why's he so fucking chipper this morning?' She glared at him as he was walking over to the bed ready to pull all of the covers off of her. "Why are you so bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning er afternoon?"

"How could I not be? I get to wake up next to the most beautiful woman every morning for the rest a my life."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, but it won git me outta bed." She said as her green eyes glared at him trying to look pissed off. She just couldn't do it as she looked into those amber eyes of his.

"COME ON. UP! UP! UP!" He said as he left the room giving her that toothy grin of his. "If your not outta bed when i git back up here I'm draggin you out by yer ankles."

"DAMMIT I'm UP!" She yelled to his retreating form.

As she climbed out of bed all she could think of was laying back down. They just got back from there honeymoon last night. 'Why do we hafta go to his dad's office today? Couldn't he give us a day to recover from the jet lag?' She thought as she walked into the master bath. One look in the mirror and she was ready to go crawl back into bed. Her long blond hair was sticking up every which way possible. There were black circles under her eyes. 'Thas wat i git fer not takin off my makeup whin we got home.' She thought as she turned on the faucet. 'Beautiful who was he trying to kid? Not this mornin fer damn sure. Didn't he look at me at all? I look like something the cat dragged in.' With that last thought she finished washing her face and started to brush her teeth. After she was finished she left the bathroom and headed strait for the closet.

She had no idea what to wear to her Father-in-law's office. 'I don even know why were goin in the first place.' "SHUN'U git yer ass up here."

"WHAT?" He said as he ran into their bedroom.

"I don know what ta wear." She whined as she looked at him. "Why are you wearing a suit? You mean ta tell me that not only do i hafta git outta bed an go wit you, but I hafta dress up to." This was more of a statement than a question.

He just looked at her and smiled. 'She's so cute when she's mad.' "Yeah he wants us to go to lunch with some business partners of his. He wants to show off his new daughter-in-law." Hikari just moaned. "Come on please fer me?" He said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Fine ok ok." With that she picked out a black business suit. "Ya know your lucky I even have these clothes since I'm not working anymore."

"I know I'm lucky, and it's not because you still have all those clothes." He said as he winked at her and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll be downstairs when your finished. I have to go save the housekeeper from that thing that you call a dog."

"Shun sweetie."

"Ya?"

"You call Harley a thing one more time and you'll be sleeping in the dog house, and he can have your spot in the bed." She said with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Babe com'on ya know I'm just teasin." He said with a frown.

"Ya I know, but you shoulda seen the look on yer face." She fell laughing onto the bed as he left the room.

As soon as Hikari recovered from her giggle fit she got up and got dressed. When she finished brushing out her hair and reapplying the makeup that made her look so hideous this morning she went down stairs. As she walked into the kitchen she was almost knocked over as a black and orange ball of fur darted past her and Harley followed. "Harley." She yelled as the dog made his way out of the kitchen. Shun'u just looked at her and laughed. "What's so funny?" She said as she glared at him.

"Nothin" was his meek reply. Still he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

She grabbed a travel mug from the cabinet and poured herself some coffee. As she was adding cream and sugar she told Shun'u that she was ready to go.

"K I'll go get the car."

While Shun'u went to the garage to pull out the Z3 Hikari's cell phone rang. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Hikari how was your trip sweetie?"

"It was great uncle Keisuke. Did you miss me?"

"You know I did. So what are you and Shun'u doing today? I thought that maybe you guys would like to come over for dinner."

"Right now we are going to meet is Dad at his office. Then I'm not sure. As far as I know we don't have any plans."

"K so I'll see around 7:30 tonight for dinner?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world Uncle Keisuke."

"Ok I love you Hikari."

"Love you too. I'll see you tonight." Hikari hung up her cell phone as she was walking out the door.

Shun'u waited in the circular driveway that went around the front of the house. As he waited for his wife to come out he decided that since it was such a beautiful day that they should drive with the top down. It's been awhile since his fire red hair was able to blow in the wind he thought as his wife got in the car. He looked her at when she was seated and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Baka. Now put the top back up. You know how long it took me to get my hair brushed out. We'll never make it to your dad's office if I have to do it again." He laughed at her as he put the convertible top back in place.

"Babe com'on ya know that Dad doesn't care what yer hair looks like." He said as he pulled out the driveway. Hikari just sighed and laid her head back against leather seat.

"By the way baka we hafta go to Uncle Keisuke's for dinner tonight. He wants us there at 7:30"

"An here I was hopin to have my beautiful wife back in bed by then." He said as he got a devilish grin on his face. Out of the corner her eye Hikari noticed that lopsided grin with his left fang poking out under his lip. She just smiled to herself as they made there way through traffic to his father's office.

It was about 1:15 when they pulled in the parking lot, and parked the car in his employee space. "Your Dad is gonna kill us." Hikari stated as she exited the car.

Shun'u just looked at her and said "No he won't." Hikari just looked at him with a confused look on her face. "I called him when I woke up and let him know that we would be late." She glared at him as they entered the building that housed The Moriyama Management Corporation.

"Shun why didn't you me that you BAKA! I wouldn't have had to rush around."

"I'm sorry honey I just wanted you to hurry up. If I woulda told ya that I called him you'd still be in bed." He tried to put his arm around her shoulders just as she ducked away and stuck her tongue out at him. 'Ah the married life.' Shun'u thought to himself as they made their way to the elevator.

As they entered his office Mr. Moriyama stood and gave his new daughter-in-law a hug. "It's so good to see you two." He stated as he released Hirkari.

"It's good to see you to Dad." Shun'u said as his father grabbed him into a bear hug.

"I've missed you two so much. It didn't seem like you would ever come back."

"Come on Mr. Moriyama you knew that we couldn't stay away from you forever." Hikari said with a laugh as she took her seat.

"tsk.tsk.tsk. Hikari my beautiful daughter-in-law how many times do I have to tell you to call me Dad." Mr. Moriyama told her for in her mind seemed like it had to be the millionth time since her engagement to his son.

"I'm sorry Mr. er Dad." She said as she smiled up at him.

"So Dad when are we leaving to meet these business partners of yours for lunch?" Shun'u asked as he took his seat.

"We aren't having lunch with any business partners. I just said that to get you two down here."

"WHAT?" Hikari and Shun'u yelled at the same time.

"You heard me. Now what are you doing yelling at your elders." Mr Moriyama said with a face that looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Dad." Hikari said as she went over to console him and pat his back. Mr. Moriyama started laughing and Shun'u had a smirk on his face.

"Hikari when will you stop falling for that. I've told he's done that to me since I was a child, and he never means it as anything but a joke." Hikari took her seat again trying to calm down enough so that her face wouldn't be scarlet for the rest of the day.

"Ok then DAD what are we here for then?" Hikari asked making sure to stress the word Dad.

"Well since Shun'u is now married it's time that he along with his wife. That would be you. Learned the family legend."

"What family legend?"

"Thats what you here to learn moron." Mr. Moriyama said as he looked at his impatient son. Shun'u's face became a little red at the word moron, but other than that he patiently waited for his father to explain everything.

"The legend goes back to ancient China." he began. "An ancestor of ours was a great warrior."

"Doesn't everyone have one of those in their family?" Shun'u stated with a smirk and a wink at his wife.

"Shun'u would you just shut up and listen for once. umpf. And you wonder why I call you a moron." His father said with a glare at his son.

"Fine. I'm listening just get on wit it already."

"Like I was saying. Our ancestor Tasuki was a great warrior. He was one of the legendary Suzaku seishi. The warrior designated by The Phoenix God Suzaku to protect the miko."

"Wait are you trying to tell me that our ancestor had special powers or something like that?" Shun'u asked his father. Neither one of them noticing that Hikari was sinking deeper into the chair.

'Oh my Gods. What the hell. This is way to weird. What the hell am I gonna do? What if he starts looking into this. He's gonna find out that I'm the daughter of the Preistess of Suzaku and her warrior Tamahome.' She thought as his father went on with the details.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Weren't you listing to the words that were coming out of my mouth?"

"Of course I was listening. I just wasn't sure if I heard you right. What's the big deal about this anyway? Who cares if in ancient China our ancestor was a warrior." Shun'u stated. He was starting to get impatient with his father. 'Making us come all the way down here for this. He knows that we didn't get in until late last night why couldn't this have waited?' With the last thought in his head his father began to explain just why he would care.

As they were leaving the office Mr. Moriyama stated that he would have the tessen and few remaining possessions of Tasuki's brought to their home at once. 'Since he was now married it was Shun'u's responsibility.' He tenderly thought to himself. 'Who knows maybe he'll be that bandit reincarnated. Suzaku knows it wasn't me'

"So when will these things be arriving Dad?" Shun'u asked his father.

"Sometime tomorrow. Most likely in the early afternoon. Will you be home to receive them son?"

"Yeah I'll be home. I don't have to come back here to work until next week. I was just planning on spending the day catching up on things at home."

"I'll call you when the delivery men are on the way ok Shun'u?"

"Yeah that sounds great Dad."

With that Shun'u and Hikari departed the office. Shun'u didn't notice that Hikari was a little freaked out by what his father had said. He just thought that she was still tired. In all actually she was extremely freaked out by this information.

While they were driving home Shun'u began to wonder exactly what was going on in his wife's head. "Babe what ya thinkin bout?"

"Huh?" Hikari said as she brought her thoughts back to the car.

"I asked what you were thinking about."

"Oh nothing really."

"Nothing. You looked like you were a million miles away." 'I hate when she gets that spaced out look. It's like she doesn't even care what going on around her when she gets that look on her face.' He thought as he waited for his wife's reply.

"Really it was nothing. Just wondering how Uncle Keisuke's doin."

"Sweetie you talked to him earlier. We're going over there for dinner tonight."

"Yeah I know. I just miss him is all. I don't think I've ever been away from him for this long. Well at least not since we moved here."

"It won't be too much longer. In fact I can drop you there now if you want and come back over later for dinner with you guys. That way you have time to catch up with him."

Hikari's eyes lit up. "Would you really? You don't mind?"

"Of course I don mind. I know how close you are ta him." Hikari leaned over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Shun."

"I love you to Hikari." With that he headed toward Keisuke Yuuki's house.

As soon as they arrived Hikari jumped out of the car almost forgetting to go back and kiss her husband goodbye. By the time she turned around to go back to the car to kiss him goodbye he was on the sidewalk leading up to the house. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her as if his life depended on it. He stopped assaulting her mouth when he heard the Ahem from Hikari's uncle. Keisuke was watching from the door with an amused look in his eyes. All Hikari could do was turn bright pink.

She lifted her head back up to place a light kiss on Shun'u's lips and turned around and headed for the door yelling I love you on the way.

Shun'u headed back to the car and yelled "I'll be back around 7:30 for dinner.''

Keisuke waved and said okay as he closed the door to the house.

"So Hikari what made you decide to come over early."

"Uncle Keisuke you are not going to believe this."

"Believe what? Are you pregnant? You just got married it's too soon to be getting pregnant." He said slightly freaking out. Hikari just laughed.

"No I'm not pregnant. It's worse than that."

"What do you mean it's worse. How could it be worse?" ' What could be worse than my baby being pregnant. Is she out of her mind. The only thing that is worse is her being dead. She's definately not dead. She's standing right here in front of me.' Keisuke thought as his over active imagination began to run rampant. Hikari proceeded to repeat everything she had been told in her father-in-law's office. When she was finished her uncle remained silent.

"Uncle say something."

"Hold on I need a minute to take it all in." 'Man I knew that he kind of looked like him, but this is weird. What are the chances that she would meet a decendant of her Suzaku's warriors?'

"So let me get this strait. First of all Shun'u is a descendant of one of the Suzaku warriors. Second of all he has possessions of Tasuki's."

"Yeah that's what I said."

"Have you had a chance to look over these things yet."

"No they won't be arriving at the house until tomorrow."

"Ok you need to go through these things before he does. If there is anything stating your mother and father's names you have to keep them away from him."

"Why can't I just tell him Uncle Keisuke?" Hikari whined while saying this along with breaking out her best puppy dog face. Keisuke almost caved.

"Hikari you can't. What will happen if he learns that your mother was the priestess of Suzaku, that your father was one of the seishi destined to protect her. I flipped out when I was reading it as it was happening. This is not something that he is just going to accept."

"Fine I understand." Hikari stated accepting defeat for the moment.

"Now how bout getting dinner started. I'm sure your hungry."

"Yeah that's a good idea Uncle Keisuke." She said while following Keisuke to the kitchen. 'This is bullshit. It's my life. My marriage. Why can't I just tell him? He is being totally unfair. Still treating me like a child. I grew up. He needs to accept that I'm not his darling little 12 year old anymore. She thought fuming as they made their way into the kitchen.

"So how was your trip?" Keisuke asked as Hikari walked into the kitchen.

"It was good, but can we discuss that when Shun gets here? I want to talk about this Suzaku thing."

"Ok, but I don't know what else there is to discuss."

"There's a lot to discuss." Hikari said as she stomped her foot. "What if I make him watch the anime Fushigi Yuugi with me. Or I could bring out the manga and tell him to read those."

"Hikari I thought that you said that he's seen it before."

"He has Uncle Keisuke, but that was when we first started dating. The only reason he watched it, was because he caught me watching at home one night."

"Well it has been a long time, maybe. Get him to watch it with you and see if it clicks in that head of his. If it does then maybe we can explain everything to him."

"Uncle Keisuke your the best." Hikari smiled brightly at her uncle as she said this.

Keisuke thought 'I don't know how she always does that. She always gets what she wants from me. Just like her mother' a small smile forming on his lips.

"Uncle Keisuke I'll be right back. I wanna go up to my old room and look around for a little bit."

"Ok just remember I haven't cleaned or dusted in there in awhile so don't get mad that everything you left here is covered in dust."

"I won't." With that Hikari headed upstairs to her old bedroom.

As she walked in her old room Hikari began to remember her childhood. How sad she was after her parents died in that terrible car wreck some 15 years ago. She picked up an old picture of her and her parents and started to sit on her old bed not noticing the person already seated there. She almost screamed when she bumped into him, but he covered her mouth with his hand and turned her around. "Kari why are you crying?" He stated as he removed his hand.

"I don't know. I guess I just miss them. I wish they could've been at my wedding." Hikari said as she laid her head against his bare chest.

"Kari, angel your shivering are you sure your not getting sick?"

"I'm not getting sick. I'm just sad I miss them so much."

"Kari they miss you to, but they are happy that your doing so well."

"You talked to them." Hikari asked with an enthusiasm he hadn't seen very much when they were discussing her parents.

"Of course I talk to them all the time when your not around."

"Can I see them?"

"No angel you can't. I've already told you that they are in a place where you can't go."

"I know I was just hoping that just maybe this once. You know as a wedding gift from you?" Hikari asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Kari I will give you anything that I can as long as it is within my power. Unfortunately this isn't." Hikari looked up at him with a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I know that." She said as he wiped the tear from her cheek.

He smiled as he sat down on the bed still holding her.

"So what did you get me for my wedding?" She asked him with a greedy glint in her eyes.

"So much like your father." He sighed as he pointed to the beautifully wrapped package on the table.

"What is it?" Hikari asked as she was tearing it open.

"You'll see as soon... Never mind" He said as she pulled a stunning ruby necklace out of the box.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it Kari. Now turn around so I can put it on." As Hikari turned around and lifted her hair she remembered something that she knew she was going to be in big trouble for.

"KARI WHAT did you do to your neck. What are these? paw prints!"

"Um a um tattoo." She said meekly as she shied away from the scolding.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because I wanted to. I did it when my cat was a kitten."

"That thing that's always tormenting poor Harley."

"Yeah they're her paw prints. When she was little I dipped her feet in ink and placed them on a piece of paper. Then I had them tattooed on my neck. Please don't be mad?" She said as she looked up at him innocently.

"You know that I don't approve of this. I should remove it from your neck myself, but I will leave it be. You're old enough to make up your own mind."

"Thank you." She said as she tiptoed and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then turned around so he could put the necklace in place. When he was finished he brushed the back of her neck with a kiss right above that tattoo that he couldn't stand. Hikari admired herself in the mirror above her old dresser. Fingering the necklace as she turned every which way to look at it. She turned around to say thank you and all that remained was a single red feather laying on her old bed. She smiled as she left her room placing the feather in one of the pockets in her dress suit.

As she made her way back to the kitchen she could here the news report saying that there had been another tsunami in India. She frowned to herself as she listened. The news reporter saying "This has been the third tsunami in this area in the past 6 months. The economy may never recover." 'That sucks she thought to herself. When I get home I'll be sure to send another check into the Red Cross to help out. I don't think that Shun'u will mind at all. He probably already wrote one out himself. I'll just send one on top of that if he did.'

"Uncle Keisuke did you hear the news?"

"Yeah I heard it." he said as he was placing something in the oven.

"Those poor people. I don't think they'll ever get back on their feet." Hikari stated as she sat down.

"They'll be fine." Keisuke said with a solemn look on his face.

Keisuke took the seat across from his niece and noticed the ruby laying on her collarbone. "Where did that necklace come from Hikari? You weren't wearing it when you got here."

'quick think. what am i supposed to say. i can't tell him that Zaku gave it to me. he'll think I'm crazy and put me in the loony bin'

"Hikari I'm waiting for an answer."

"Huh, what was the question again? My mind is wondering I'm sorry." She said trying to stall for time.

"That necklace where did it come from?"

"Oh this old thing. I bought it awhile ago. The clasp is loose it came undone and was down in my shirt when I came in. I didn't notice until I was looking in the mirror in my old room." 'That oughta work.'

"OK'' was the only reply Keisuke had. His face was beat read and there was a sweat drop on his forehead. 'That'll teach me. I never want to know about anything thats in her shirt.' He thought to himself.

"You should get that clasp fixed young lady that's a very nice necklace you wouldn't want to loose it would you?"

"You're right. I'll go get it fixed tomorrow before the delivery men come."

"Speaking of that. I still want to you go through that stuff before Shun'u has a chance to."

"I will I will."

"Do you promise"

"I promise Uncle Keisuke. What am I twelve again that I have to make a promise that I'll do something when I already said I will."

"No I just want you to remember that it's important he doesn't find anything that can give him a clue about your mother being the Suzaku no Miko. Or about your father being a Suzaku Seishi."

"He won't I'll go through everything as soon as it arrives." She said making her way to the living room.

"When's Shun'u supposed to be back over here Hikari?" Keisuke yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm sure he'll be here shortly Uncle Keisuke."

"Hikari just please remember not to say anything."

"I won't Uncle Keisuke." Hikari was starting to get a little frustrated at her uncle. 'Why does he keep reminding me. Like me of all people don't know how to keep a secret. I've kept one from him my whole life. I can keep this one to.' She was shaken from her thoughts as the door bell rang. "I'll get it Uncle Keisuke. It's most likely Shun'u anyway." She said as she went to answer the door.

She smiled at her husband as she opened the door. "I'm surprised you still now how to do that." He said as she finished opening the door.

"What the hell do you mean? I would answer the door at home, but then the maid just tells me that I shouldn't that it's her job to answer it. What's the deal about answering a fucking door anyway?" She spat at her husband as she turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen. 'God he pisses me off sometimes. What the hell do I look like some invalid.'

"Hikari I was only joking calm down."

"Shuddup ya fuckin baka." Shun'u ducked as a Nintendo game cube came flying at his head. 'Damn she's hot when she's mad.' He thought as he ducked to avoid the object flying at his head.

"Hey what the hell was that?" Keisuke said as he ran into the room.

"Ask him." Hikari said as she left the room.

"Well?" Keisuke said as he looked at Shun'u.

"I dunno I was jus teasin her a little. I think she didn't get enough sleep today she's prolly still mad at me fer wakin er up this mornin." 'At least I hope that's all it is. She's been in a bad mood since we left the office today. Well at least the little bit of time that she's been around me she has. Maybe I should stop pissing her off all the time. One of these days I might forget to duck and end up with a concussion or something.'

"Fine whatever just pick it up. I'm gonna go check on her." With the Keisuke left the room.

"What's wrong with you Hikari. You can't just throw my stuff at your husband because he was teasing you."

"I'll buy a new one Uncle Keisuke."

"Thats not the point."

"Then what is?"

"I dunno. Why are you so mad now. You were in a great mood a few minutes ago."

"I'm not mad." 'I'm just frustrasted. I don't know how to deal with all this shit that's going on. If I could just tell him it would be so much easier. I'll talk to Zaku about it later and see what he thinks. He should know what to do about it.'

"Then why did you throw my game cube at your poor husband."

"He deserved it." She said with a glare at her uncle daring him to say another word about it.

"Fine whatever I'm gonna go help him clean it up"

"I'll go Uncle Keisuke." And with that Hikari went to help her husband clean up the mess she made. 'She's crazy' Keisuke thought as he finished dinner.

"I'm sorry." Hikari said as she knelt down next to her husband.

"Huh?" Shun'u said as he looked at her.

"You heard me I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"What are you sorry for?" Hikari asked a bit confused.

"For waking you up this morning instead of crawling back in bed with you." He winked at her as he said this a bit to seductively considering they were at her uncles house. "I should've blown off the meeting with dad and just crawled back into bed with you instead of waking you up." Hikari blushed and turned her head away. "Go back in there with your uncle I'll finish cleaning this up"

"You sure?"

"Yeah now go before I change my mind." She kissed him full on the mouth before leaving the room.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. While they were eating dinner they talked about their honeymoon, and Keisuke's latest en devour. Something about turning a new manga Yuu Watase was writing into an anime. At about 10:00 that night Shun'u decided that it was time to get his wife home and in bed as she fell asleep in her chair.

"She can sleep anywhere." He said to Keisuke as they were cleaning up the kitchen.

"She always has. I think she gets it from her father. He could do that to. I think it has a lot to do with the fact that he went camping a lot when he was younger." 'That wasn't a total lie.' Keisuke thought to himself.

"You need any help cleaning the rest of this up Keisuke?"

"No I'm good go ahead and get her home."

"K bye Keisuke. I'll see you later." Shun'u said as he gently picked his wife up in his arms.

'Still light as a feather' he thought as he carried Hikari to the car. She stirred a little as he placed her in the seat and buckled her seat belt. As soon as he was finished he lightly closed her door and went to the drivers side of the car and got in. He drove home with a smile on his face wondering how he was going to wake her up when he finally got her into bed. At the same time he was praying that she would stop making such sexy noises in her sleep. Especially since he was trying to drive. 'How can I concentrate with her doing that. Doesn't she understand that damn near anything she does turns me on.' He thought as he shifted to a more comfortable position in his seat.

As Shun'u was carrying Hikari into the house she began to stir. "Shhhh just go back to sleep we're home." He whispered to his groggy wife.

"Huh? What do you mean we're home?" She asked with sleep still in her eyes.

"You fell asleep at your uncle's. We just got home. Keisuke thought that I should bring you home and get you into bed."

"Are you sure that's what he said?" She asked trying to cover a yawn.

"Well it was something like that anyways." Shun'u said as he laid her on their bed. Hikari was wide awake now. He had that look in his eyes.

"Ah! I knew it. He didn't say anything about getting me in bed. You just wanted me in bed." Hikari said as she got off of the bed.

"Okay Okay you caught me. Can you blame me though?" He asked as she was making her way to the bath.

"No I can't, but I'm getting a shower and taking Harley for his nightly stroll through the garden."

"That's not fair." Shun'u whined laying back on the bed feeling totally defeated. 'How does she expect me to act when she makes those noises in her sleep all the way home. This is totally not fair. I swear she makes those noises on purpose just to get me going.'

"Shun"

"ya" he said slightly raising his head.

"Do you want to come wash my back for me?"

Shun'u flew off of the bed and was naked before he made it to the bath. Clothes were flung from one end of the bedroom to the other.

After their long shower Hikari did exactly as she said she would and took Harley for his nightly walk through the garden. Shun'u fell asleep shortly after she left their bedroom.

"Harley were you a good boy today?" Hikari asked the dog while patting his head. Harley just looked up at her wagging his tail, and just happy to be around his mistress. They left the house with a black and orange ball of fur following closely behind.

She was thinking about everything that had happened today over in her head when she felt his arm around her. "Kari, angel what's on your mind?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh a lot I guess." she said as she looked up into his red eyes. Harley left Hikari's side and walked over to Suzaku. He gently patted the dogs head as they walked.

"Do you wish to speak about it my angel?" He asked her as he looked down at her.

"Yeah." She explained to him what Shun'u's father had stated earlier that day, and about how her uncle feels that she should not tell Shun'u about her past. When she was finished they began the walk back in silence. She knew that he was thinking about what she had told him. Trying to come up with an answer for her. She stopped about half way back to the house and sat on a stone bench by the koi pond. A black and orange ball of fur jumped up next to her rubbing her arm trying to get her attention. Suzaku took the seat on her left with Harley laying on top of his feet.

Suzaku placed his wing around Hikari and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he began to speak. "I think that for right now you uncle has a point. I don't think that Shun'u is going to accept this very easily, but he will accept it in his own time."

"So you think that I should tell him about my parents?" She questioned.

"No I don't think that you should do that just yet. You will have to very soon though. For now just let it go. When Tasuki's things arrive tomorrow let them be. There is no need for you go through his things. Shun'u is not going to do anything with them for the time being." He said as he looked down at the top of her head.

Just then Shun'u awoke from his sleep reaching over for his wife. When his hand reached nothing but air he decided to get out of bed and go check on her. 'What's taking her so long? Her walks with Harley are long, but there never this long. I hope that she didn't fall asleep out there again. One of these days she gonna end up sick from doing that.' He thought as he looked out the window after he putting his robe on. Half expecting to see her walking back towards the house, and half expecting to see her asleep on the bench. He noticed her sitting on the stone bench by the pond. He also noticed the soft red glow that surrounded his wife. 'What the fuck is that?' He thought as he stared wide eyed at his wife through the window.

A/N: Ok. this is my first fic ever. So please keep that in mind submitting reviews. Please be nice ;). Ok well you don't have to be nice just tell me what ya really think. I can take it. Well At least I think I can.

Thanks for the advice Kittylynne.**:-)**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Reality

Thanks to KittyLynne for all of her wonderful advice. I don't know what I would've done without it. Now on with the show.

Tasuki: Hey Shellie whers ma f!ing sake at dammit?

Shellie: I told you. You can have it when you do the **disclaimer**.

T: How'm I suppsd ta do that whin i don know wha it is.

S: Remember it's when you tell them **I don't own any of this**.

T: ah yeah thas it. So whers ma sake at?

S: What did I just tell you.

T: Ya jis told'em.

S:(sweat drop) GRRRRRR! Fine I'm goin.

T: I knew I'd git er. (evil grin) Anyhoo back ta da story.

CHAPTER 2 -- Dreams and Reality

Shun'u rubbed his eyes and looked out the window to where his wife was sitting again. 'I'm seeing shit no one's out there with her' he thought as he pulled back the curtain. Sure enough it was still there. 'What the hell is that light. Who is that guy with his arm around my wife' he thought as he left their bedroom and headed down the stairs. 'There's no way she would cheat on me.'

Meanwhile Hikari and Suzaku continued their conversation oblivious to the fact that her husband was on his way to see just who she was with. "So I should just leave them alone, and not say anything about my parents?" Hikari questioned.

"Don't you listen to a thing that I tell you?" Suzaku scolded her.

"Yeah I listen to everything you tell me. I just don't want to lie to him." She said with a frown.

"It won't be a lie he knows who you parents are."

"He only knows there names and faces. He doesn't know their history. How they met and fell in love. Over came time and everything just to be together."

"That's ok for now, he will know soon enough." Suzaku said as he sensed Shun'u making his way out of the house. "Kari, angel I have to leave."

"What do ya mean you have to lea..." Hikari began to say. He was already gone by the time she voiced her question.

Shun'u came running out of the back door. "Hikari who were you with?" Shun'u asked gasping for breath while looking around.

"Huh. I wasn't with anyone." 'There's no way that he saw him. No one has ever seen him before, but what if he did. What could that possibly mean. Even Mom and Dad couldn't see him when they were still alive. Dammit there's something that Zaku is not telling me. I hate when he does that.'

"I saw someone sitting here with you when I looked out the window." He said as he picked her up and looked underneath her, and checking under the bench she was occupying.

"Shun'u I think that you were just imagining things. You must still be half asleep." Hikari said wondering how on earth he was able to see Suzaku.

"I coulda sworn. Maybe your right it's been a long day, come to bed babe. You know that I can't sleep without you." 'I saw someone out here with her. Why is she hiding it from me, and just where the hell did that guy go.'

"I'm coming just let me grab Hoshi." With the last words out of her mouth the black and orange ball of fur known as Hoshi took off running with Harley on her heels.

Suzaku was in the shadows watching to make sure his angel made it to the house ok muttering to himself about how stupid cats and husbands were.

"HARLEY LEAVE IT!" Shun'u yelled. The 90lb American Bulldog didn't even slow his pace.

Hikari just shook her head then letting out a very loud whistle the dog halted in his tracks. "Come" was the only word she spoke as the dog skulked his way back over to his mistress' side. "Bad dog." She said to him as he walked along side her to the house with his tail tucked and his head held low the whole time.

"So how come he listens to you and not me?" Shun'u complained putting his arm around his wife. Forgetting about what he just saw a few moments ago.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe he just doesn't like that you call him a thing when your mad at him."

As they made there way to the house Hikari pointed towards her office door and Harley made his way in there knowing there was no way he was getting into the bed that night. "So do you want to tell me again why you had to have a cat." Shun'u said while they were walking up the stairs.

"I've always had a cat. That's why." She said pointedly.

"Oh that's right I forgot."

"Anyways why are you asking a question like that. You're the one who went and picked Hoshi out. You're the one who brought her home. I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Um a yeah i guess that I forgot that to." Shun'u said while rubbing the back of his head. 'Imagine that' Hikari thought as she followed him into their bedroom.

Hikari was picking up her husband's clothes that were laying from one end of the room to the other as she made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth. "You know you really can be a slob sometimes." She said picking up his sock.

"Stop picking on me." He whined as he crawled back into bed.

"I will when you start cleaning up you clothes." She chided as she threw them into the hamper. As she was picking up her own clothes that she left on the bathroom floor something fell out of one of the pockets. 'Oh yeah almost forgot about this' she thought as she picked up the red feather. She placed it in the pocket of her robe and began to brush her teeth.

As she was walking out of the bathroom to head for the bed she remembered the feather that was in the pocket of her robe. "Honey I'll be right back. I need to go down to my office to check on Harley."

"Umm kay hurry back." He said sleepily.

Hikari walked in her office and Harley's head lifted in high hope that just maybe he wasn't in trouble anymore and would be able to join his mistress in bed tonight. "Not a chance boy. You're still in trouble." She said as she saw him lift his head. Harley laid his head back down with a sigh.

Hikari went to her desk and opened the bottom drawer of the large mahogany structure. She pulled out a cherry wood box about the size of a shoe box. It was warm to her touch. It had always been warm to the touch. As she opened it the soft red glow made its way into the room. She pulled the feather from her pocket and placed it with the rest. She sighed as she was closing the box. Placing the box back in its place she rose from the chair. 'Why do I save these feathers' she thought to herself while making her way back up stairs. 'It's like somewhere in the back of my mind I think that I'll never see him again or something.' She shrugged off the thought as she walked in her bedroom and closed the door.

Climbing into bed she threw her robe on the chair and turned off the lights. Pulling the covers over her she snuggled deep within their warmth and curled up next to her husband. Shun'u's arm immediately reached for her as he whispered "wo ai nee."

"Forever and always." She said as he pulled her closer. They both drifted off to what should've been a night of peaceful dreams.

Hikari was peacefully dreaming about her childhood.

"Mommy are we going to live where Uncle Keisuke lives" the younger version of herself asked.

"Yes darling we are" Miaka said to her inquisitive daughter.

"Why mommy?"

"Because Daddy got a transfer sweetie"

"Whas a twansfer" Hikari bubbly asked.

"It's when you get a different job and have to move" Miaka explained.

"Otay mommy" with that Hikari skipped away to play with her neko Tsuki.

Hikari smiled to herself in her sleep

"Uncle Keisuke when will mommy and daddy be back to get me?" A slightly older version of her younger self asked her uncle.

"They'll be here soon sweetie." Keisuke said to his young niece.

"Where did they go?"

"They went to go buy some things for the new babies room" he told her smiling down at her.

"I hope the new baby's a girl."

"Why is that sweetie" he asked picking her up to go back into the house.

"Cuz I don wanna a brother." She stated with a look so serious he couldn't believe she was only eight.

"What's wrong with brothers Hikari? If your mommy didn't have one you wouldn't have me"

"Really?" She questioned.

"Really. Honest. Cross my heart" Keisuke said crossing his heart as he said it.

"Okay then I wanna brother." She firmly stated as her parents walked in the front door of her uncle's house.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled jumping from her uncles arms and running full speed towards her parents. "I wanna brother." She said as her father scooped her up.

"Is that so?" He questioned as he swung her around in his arms.

"Uh huh an I want hims name to be ummm Panda." She stated.

"Panda huh. Let me and your mommy talk about that tonight"

"Okay. Mommy can i name the baby?" She asked looking at her mother. Miaka laughed at the thought.

"Hey I wanted to name you when you were brought home." Keisuke said to her. Miaka's look was horrified.

"What were you going to name me?" She asked her brother.

"Um I don't think you want to know."

"Yeah I do come on tell me."

"Okay fine you asked for it. I wanted to name you Inu."

"What you wanted to name me Dog?" She yelled at her brother.

"Well you know I always wanted a dog'' he stated as he ran behind Taka to hide.

"Taka get out of my way, I'm gonna kill him this time"

"Honey calm down it's not good for the baby." Taka told his wife trying to calm her down.

"It's okay mommy I'll get him." Hikari said as she jumped out of her dad's arms and ran after her uncle.

"She's just like you Taka. Always protecting me." Miaka stated as she slipped into his embrace.

Hikari shifted in her sleep as her dreams began to change.

It was raining outside. It had been raining all day. "Uncle Keisuke I'm bored." Hikari stated as she stared out the window of her uncle's house. "I wanna go outside"

"Hikari you can't go outside it's raining and you'll catch cold." He stated to his niece.

"I don care I'm bored."

"You're not going outside. I don't care how bored you are. Your parents will kill me if you get a cold because I let you go outside. Why don't you go play some video games."

"Ok fine, but I've already beat every game you own Uncle Keisuke." Hikari pouted as she walked off. As she made it to the other room the phone rang.

"Hello?" Keisuke questioned.

"Mr. Yuuki?" The voice on the other end of the line questioned.

"Yes. That's me."

"Sir I'm sorry to inform you that your sister and brother-in-law have been in a car wreck."

"Are they ok. Was anyone hurt. Is the baby ok?" Keisuke frantically questioned the voice on the phone.

"No Sir I'm sorry to inform you that they didn't make it." Keisuke heard the bang as the phone that his niece had, unbeknownst to him, picked up fell to the floor.

"MOMMY DADDY!" she screamed. Keisuke dropped the phone and ran to his niece.

"Shhhh sweetie it's okay." All Hikari could do was cry and yell for her mommy and daddy.

Hikari woke up in a cold sweat. 'I haven't had that dream in years.' She thought to herself as she tried to calm down.

"Hikari what's wrong?" Shun'u asked as he felt his wife sit up in bed.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"Hikari in all the years I've known you you've never had a bad dream." He said rubbing his wife's back. "Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned.

"Not really." She answered still trying to get the memories of that horrific day out of her mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I can't talk about it right now."

"Ok whatever you want darling." He said as he pulled her into his arms. "Do you think that you can go back to sleep?" He questioned while running his hand through her hair. He knew that it had always calmed her down.

"Yeah I'll be able to go back to sleep. Just hold me though please?" Hikari laid in her husband arms and eventually cried herself back to sleep.

Hikari woke up to an all to comfortable cat laying on her stomach. She smiled and started to stroke Hoshi's head. "So when did you decide to come home?" She questioned her cat. Hoshi just meowed and laid her head back down to rest on her white paws. "Why did I have that dream again?" She questioned herself moving the cat off of her stomach. 'I haven't had that dream since I was twelve.' She thought as she picked up her silk robe and slid it on. Putting her feet in her slippers she left the bedroom heading towards the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

"How did you sleep honey?" Shun'u questioned as she walked into the kitchen. He was seated at the kitchen table reading the Wall Street Journal while sipping on some orange juice.

"Ok after I finally fell back to sleep." She mumbled grabbing a mug from the counter and pouring herself some coffee.

"Still not awake are you?"

"No not really." She said after taking a sip of coffee which she immediately spit back out. "Dammit." She said as she looked at the black liquid in her mug.

"Forgot your cream and sugar huh." Shun'u said looking at her over the top of his paper.

"How did you guess?" She said reaching for the cream. After she finished making her coffee she sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed some toast off of Shun'u's plate.

"So what time is your dad having those things delivered?" She questioned while munching on the toast.

"Around One o'clock I think. Why?"

"Just wondering. So have you decided where your going to put your ancestors belongings yet?"

"Well I was going to store them in the safe in your office until the new one is installed. That is if there is enough room in your safe with all of your jewelry in there."

"There's enough room. I don't have that much jewelry that needs to be in the safe." She stated as she finished her piece of toast.

"That's good. I just don't want them sitting out while I have the new safe built in the basement."

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to leave a diamond fan just laying around the house." Hikari stated as she got up from the table. "I'm gonna go to my office and pay the bills okay sweetie?"

"Yeah I'll be in my office working on some client listings that I need to get finished before I go back to work."

While making her way to her office she heard the phone ring. She froze as last nights dream came back to her mind quickly. Leaning on the hallway wall she took several deep breaths. 'What is wrong with me. They've been gone for years. I've been over it for years. Maybe I just need to calm down. All this guilt about not telling Shun who my parents are must be getting to me. I'll tell him later after he's finished his work. He may think that I'm crazy, but at least I won't have this guilt eating away at me anymore.' She shook her head and finished the walk to her office.

As she opened the door Hoshi made her way in and jumped up into her favorite window. Hikari walked over and gently scratched the feline's head. "What's up girl?" She asked as looked out the window to see what had grabbed her cat's attention. As she looked out she noticed that Harley was in the yard carrying a stick in his mouth. "It's just Harley Hoshi nothing to get all worked up over." She started to leave the window until she noticed that Harley dropped the stick at Suzaku's feet. 'What's he doing playing with the dog in the middle of the day with everyone home?' She thought as she opened the window.

"Harley come." She stated as she leaned out of the window. As she said it Suzaku looked over at her and disappeared. Just as she hoped that she would grab his attention along with Harley's. He appeared in her office and closed the door.

"So what brings you here this morning?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Well I thought that I should be here when Tasuki's possessions arrived." He stated as he pulled her in for a hug. "And is that anyway to greet your oldest friend?" He said as he let her out of his arms.

"No not really, but I just didn't expect to see you playing fetch with Harley in broad daylight with my husband home either." She stated looking into his red eyes.

"Well that wasn't my idea. Harley's the one who brought over the stick.'' He stated as he sat on the soft brown leather sofa that adorned one wall in her office.

"You should know better than to do that. Especially after last night. You know that he saw you."

"I know." He stated brushing it off as if everyone in the world could see him.

"So why could he see you?"

"You will learn that in time angel. Just don't worry your pretty little head over it now."

'Just what the hell is he not telling me?' She thought as she glared at him as she sat in the sat in the soft chair behind her large desk. As she turned on the computer she remembered something that she had learned a long time ago. That no one in this world or any other could push her buttons the way that the God of Love could.

"So what are you doing?" He asked as the computer came to life.

"Paying bills." She replied still a little miffed at his earlier answer. "You know your early by the way. Tasuki's things won't be here for another few hours."

"That's ok. I wanted to see how you were. I know that you had that dream again last night."

"I'm fine I guess. I just don't know why I'm having it again. It's been over 11 years since I've had it."

"You're having them because you miss your parents, and your guilty that you haven't been by the cemetary since you've been back."

"Yeah I guess that could be it." She answered as she began to type in the information to pay the satellite and phone bills.

"Why don't you forget about those things and come with me?" He questioned her as he rose from the couch.

"Go where?" She asked looking up at him.

"To see your parents. You haven't been to the cemetery since the day before your wedding."

"I was planning on going this afternoon." She stated as she finished paying the electric bill.

"Well I'll go with you, but we're going now." He said as he walked over and took the water bill from her hand. "These aren't going anywhere. You can do it when we return."

"Okay." She said knowing that this was one battle with him that she could not win. "Let me go get dressed and tell Shun'u. I'll meet you at the cemetery." She said as she rose from her chair.

"I'm gonna ride with you." He said with an amused look on his face.

"Why?" She asked not understanding why he would want to ride when he could just think it and be there.

"Because I want to ride in the car." He stated with a serious look.

"You're weird." She said with a smile that just didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Just go get dressed and tell Shun'u where your headed. I'll be waiting in the garage for you." He said as he disappeared from sight.

Hikari left her office and headed to the office at the other end of the hall. She softly knocked on the door as she opened it to let her husband know that she was coming in. As she opened the door she saw that he was on the phone.

"Yeah Dad." "I see, so you need me back to work tomorrow." "Why don't you want to handle this new client?" "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he hung up the phone and looked at his wife.

"So you finished paying bills already?" He asked as she made her way over to his desk.

"I still have a couple, but I'll take care of them when i get back." She said as she sat on his lap.

"Where are you going?" He questioned while nuzzling her neck.

"I'm gonna go to the cemetery." She stated snuggling into his warm embrace.

"I thought that you were gonna go later?"

"I was. I just decided to go now."

"Ok be careful."

"I will." She said as she turned around to kiss her husband.

"Knock. Knock. Who's there. It's Damien. Damien who? Shun's buddy that's who. Oh great come right on in. Thank you."

Hikari got off of her husbands lap as she heard the familiar speech that his best friend went into every time he came over.

"Damien to long no see man." Shun'u stated as his best friend entered the office. They began their ritual 5 minute handshake as Hikari was leaving the room.

"I'll see you later Shun. It's nice to see you again Damien, but I can't stay and chat right now. Maybe you can stay for dinner, and we can all catch up later."

"Yeah that's a great idea honey. So how bout it. Ya gonna stay an grab some chow with us later?"

"Yeah I'll stay. You know that I can't pass up free grub."

As the two friends continued their conversation Hikari went up to her bedroom and began to get dressed.

After she threw on some jeans and a t-shirt she pulled her long blond hair back in a pony tail and made her way to the garage.

"So what took you so long? I've been waiting here for 10 minutes." Suzaku stated as she closed the door to the house behind her.

"Damien showed up, and I had to get dressed. I can't just snap my fingers and be ready ya know." She stated as she headed for the bright yellow corvette convertible.

"So why such a rush to make it to the cemetery. You know that I was planning on going later on today."

"Yes I did know that, but later on there will not be time my angel. I have something very important to talk with you and your husband about later."

"What do you mean my husband? You've never wanted to talk to him before. Is there something that you are not telling me here? You know I hate when you don't tell me about stuff that obviously involves me." She stated as she pulled the car out onto the road.

"Yeah I know that you hate it, but it's necessary. You will just have to wait Kari."

"Fine." She said fuming as she made her way through traffic towards the cemetery where her parents were buried.

When they pulled into the cemetery memories began to flood her mind. She was just a little girl again. Eight years old to be exact. They were here to bury her parents. She was wearing a black dress with a black hat. Her uncle was dressed in a suit. He was holding her hand as the priest began to speak the final rights. With a tear sliding down her cheek she was brought back to the present when Suzaku wiped the stray tear away.

"I know that it's hard angel, but just remember that I'm here for you."

"I know." She said as she parked the car and looked over to where her parents were buried. "Can I have a few minutes alone with them?"

"Of course you can. I'll be right here." He said as she exited the car.

"Mom. Dad. I miss you guys so much." she said as she sat down next to the granite marker. "It's been a few weeks since I've been here to see you, and I'm sorry that it took so long. Shun'u and I were away on our honeymoon. Oh Mommy it was wonderful. You would've loved all of the different places that we went to eat. Daddy. I think that you would say that we spent way too much money." She smiled as she played with the grass at her feet. "I think that you guys would really like Shun'u. Suzaku approves of him, and I'm sure that you guys know how protective of me he is." She laid her head back against the marker. "I wish that you guys could've met him." Hikari proceeded to tell her parents about all of the events in her life that had taken place since she had last been to the cemetery.

Suzaku sat in the car watching his angel. He knew that her parents heard every word that she said, and that they longed for these visits of hers. He exited the car and walked over to where she was sitting. She was still telling her parents about her honeymoon and about Shun'u being related to Tasuki. "Hikari we need to get going. The sun is about to set. We've been here most of the day" Suzaku said as he offered her his hand.

"Ok. Mom, Dad I love you. I'll be out to see you later this week." She grabbed Suzaku's hand and lifted herself from the ground.

They walked to the car in silence. Suzaku walked around to the drivers side of the car and placed a kiss on Hikari's forehead. "I'll be over later tonight to have that talk I told you about earlier."

"Are you gonna tell me what it's about?"

"No I will tell you when I get there. We'll talk after you have dinner and Shun'u's friend leaves." With that he disappeared. Hikari caught the feather as it was falling to the ground.

As she pulled the car into the garage Shun'u opened the garage door. "Where have you been?" he asked just a little frantic.

"I told you I was going to the cemetery. I'm sorry I was gone all day. I didn't realize that I had that much to tell my parents." She said walking into the house. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his strong embrace.

"It's ok, just remember your cell phone next time."

"I will. I'm sorry" she said as his mouth closed over hers.

"Ahem"

"Oh a Hi Damien." Hikari stated her face turning a bright shade of pink.

"How have you been Hikari?" Damien stated has he pulled her from her husband's embrace.

"I've been good. A little busy since we got back, but good " She said as he held her at arms length the look her over.

"I still don't see how you ended up with this loser when you could've been with me Hikari." Damien stated winking at her as he looked her over.

"I told you D that if you wouldn't have had a wife at home that I would've chose you in a heartbeat." She said laughing at him.

"Get your hands off of my wife you pervert. You already have one. You don't need to be trying to take mine." Shun'u said pulling Hikari away from him. All he could see in his mind was that man with his arm around his wife last night.

"Shun what's wrong with you. He says that same thing to me every time he sees me. You know that he's just joking. You owe him an apology."

"No it's okay Hikari. I think that it's time that I quit asking you to leave him for me." Damien said scratching the back of his head.

"Na man I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. She's been gone all day, and Dad wants me back at work tomorrow. But don't think that for one minute she'd leave me for your sorry ass." He said as he slapped his friend on the back.

"Come on Hikari dinner's almost ready." Shun'u said as he started walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a sec. I just want to go wash my hands first."

After she finished washing her hands she made her way to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway to watch the best friends before entering. 'It's so weird they contrast and compliment each other so well.' She thought looking at them. 'Shun with his fire red hair and amber eyes. Not to mention that it's me against the world attitude, and Damien with hair so black it was damn near blue and those hazel eyes. They could stop someone dead in their tracks if you caught the wrong look from him. He's so laid back though. Not a care in the world.

They ate dinner reliving old times, telling new stories and just enjoying the fact that they had time to share with each other.

"So how's Allana doin Damien?" Hikari asked as she set her glass of wine on the table.

"She's good, she just didn't feel up to coming over to visit today."

"Oh why not is she sick or something?" Hikari asked genuinely concerned for their friends wife.

"Not really, just tired." He said trying to avoid the gaze his best friends wife was giving him.

"What aren't you telling me D? I know when you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything." He said looking down at the food left on his plate.

"Ya know for a cop you're not a very good liar." Shun'u said looking over at his friend. "You know that she can tell when you're lying from a mile away."

"We didn't want to tell anyone yet. So that means that you guys can't tell."

"Can't tell what?" The couple said in unison.

"Allana's pregnant." Damien said. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's wonderful news." Hikari stated and went into a slew of questions that Damien couldn't possibly understand or even begin to answer.

They finished eating dinner, and talking about what it would be like to have a new baby. At about nine o'clock they walked Damien to the door, and said they're goodbyes.

"So how about we go make a baby of our own." Shun'u said with a devilish glint in his eye and he backed his wife up against the door.

"How about we just practice at making a baby?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah practice makes perfect right." He whispered in her ear as he ran kisses down her throat. She bent her head back to give him better access to her neck.

"It does make perfect." She moaned out as he slid his left hand down her thigh. He wrapped his right hand in her hair just as someone knocked on the door.

"You know this is the third time today that we've been interrupted by him." Shun'u said letting his wife go so they could open the door. "Damien what is it now?" He said opening the door.

"Who are you?" He said looking at the stranger before him.

"May I come in?" The stranger asked.

"I don't know who are you, and what do you want?" Shun'u said blocking the stranger's path. Hikari looked over Shun'u's shoulder and almost started laughing. Standing there in normal clothes was her Zaku plain as day.

"Shun'u it's okay. I know him. Let him in." She stated placing her hand on the door to open it further. Shun'u backed up at his wife's request. He was a little confused as the man entered the house and pulled Hikari into a hug.

"Let me go Zaku. You need to explain yourself before you piss my husband off anymore." She stated stepping out of his embrace.

"Hikari, just who is this guy?" 'And why is he hugging you like that?' Shun'u questioned looking the stranger over. Something seemed to be familiar about him. 'He's the guy. The guy from last night that was sitting on the bench with her. Just what exactly is she not telling me dammit.'

"I think that we should all go have a seat, and I will explain myself" Suzaku stated walking past the couple towards the living room.

S: Here's your ''sake" Tasuki.

T: bout time wha took ya so long

S: nothin.

Shellie smirked and backed out of the room as he began lifting the glass.

Tasuki lifted the glass to his lips taking a big swig of the stuff.

T: spit ick ack "Wha tha F!. Milk! Im onna kill ya Shellie. Wher r ya. Com ou Shellie.

S: No are you crazy. Your gonna fry my a$$ like I'm Tamahome. You're nuts if you think I'm coming out.

With that Tasuki left the room in search of his Shellie.

S: shhhh don't tell him where I'm hiding guys. I don't think that he'll ever look in the laundry room. I don't even think he knows where it's at. By the way please review. Or else I'll tell him the milk was your idea. Now be quiet or he's gonna find me.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

T: Hey Shellie...Wher r ya?

S: (still hiding in the laundry room.)

T: Dammit jus come out. I swear i won burn ya to a crisp.

S: 'Does he think that I'm stupid? The second I open that door he's gonna light my ass up.'

T: Shellie com on I promise.

S: Fine I'm coming. If you dare point that fan in my direction I'm gonna kill you in your sleep.

T: I said I won't Dammit. Just come out here.

As Shellie left the laundry room she began to wonder just how stupid she could be. Knowing that the second he saw her she was going to get flamed like Tamahome. She grabbed the fire extinguisher that hung by the door.

S: What do you want fang boy?

T: I want some sake. Will you get it please. I don't know where you hid it otherwise I woulda got it my self.

S: What did I tell you the last time.

T: Fine Hey look people **she doesn't own any of this**, and I own her. Ha. Now get me my damn sake.

S: You stupid ass. You don't own me. How the hell are you gonna tell people that you own me?

T: That's what yer name says. Now I want my damn sake. Ya promised.

As Shellie stomped off to the kitchen she stopped and turned around. She aimed the fire extinguisher directly at the flame haired man sitting on the couch.

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Truth 

As Suzaku walked past the couple towards the living room Shun'u grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her back to the door.

"You are going to tell me who this guy is, and why you lied to me last night about someone being out by the pond with you. I know that someone was out there. He is the guy who had his arm around you. I can't believe that you fucking lied to me!" Shun'u screamed at her with a look of anger on his face that his wife and never seen before.

"He's an old friend. To explain it anymore than that. It just makes it complicated, and I don't think that you'll believe me if I do tell you." She said lowering her head as she spoke. 'How did he even see him?'

"I don't know if I will or not, but you had better explain yourself Hikari. This isn't like you to lie to me. What exactly are you trying to hide?"

"Look. Can we just go in there? It will make more sense if Zaku and I explain it together. Please?" She said with her head still lowered.

"No. I want to hear it from you. Not from some guy that I've never met." 'Why won't she just tell me. It's like she's ashamed or afraid. "Hikari, I want you to tell me, and I want you to tell me now."

"I don't know how to explain it. I just don't have the right words." Hikari said her head and shoulders slumping further still.

"You had better find them, and you had better do it quick."

"Dammit Shun'u. I've never had to explain to anyone who he is before. You're the first person who has ever seen him. I just don't know how to explain it." Her words were almost a whisper while tears threatened to break over the rims of her eyes.

She lifted her head to look into her husband's face. A tear was slowly making it's way down her left cheek. 'Can't he just understand? I just don't have the words.'

"What do you mean I'm the first person to ever see him? How can you say that he's your old friend, and no one has ever met him. This doesn't make any damn sense Hikari." He said has he grabbed onto her shoulders.

"I didn't say that no one has ever met him. I said that no one has ever seen him before."

"Are you saying he's an imaginary friend. Are you out of your damn mind?"

"No she's not out of her mind." Suzaku stated coming back into the hallway.

"No one fucking asked you." Shun'u said looking at the red haired man who interrupted him.

"You will let go of her, and you will do it now. You are going to listen to what I have to say fang boy." Suzaku stated with a look so fierce it was hard to believe that it was coming from the God of Love.

Shun'u let go of his wife, and gave the stranger a death glare. "How dare you speak to me like that in my own house. I don't know who the fuck you think you are." he said taking a step in the stranger's direction.

"Shun stop. If you want to know why I lied to you then he needs to help me explain." Hikari said stepping in between her husband and the stranger. "Either you will listen to what he has to say or I'm leaving."

"Are you threatening me? You'll leave if I don't listen to this stranger? Is that what you're saying?" Shun'u looked at his wife with disbelief in his eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm not saying it to threaten you, but you won't listen to reason. So if you don't want to listen then I'm leaving. Maybe if I'm not here you will listen to what he has to say."

"I don't even know what he has to say, but whatever it is...It has to be important or he wouldn't demand anything. You just need to listen to whatever it is. Please for us?" She said looking at her husband with a heartbroken look in her eyes.

"I'll listen if it means that much to you then I'll listen to whatever this guy has to say, but understand that I'm doing this for you. For us. That's the only reason. I don't want to fight with you Hikari. I love you." He said while pulling his wife into a loving embrace. 'I still don't understand what this is about, but it's important to her obviously. I'll just listen. That's all that I have to do for now.'

"Thank you." Hikari said wrapping her arms around Shun'u's waist. 'What the fuck? My life is falling apart. I've been back from my honeymoon for two god damn days, and it's falling apart.' She thought as she desperately held onto her husband.

"Shun, honey I"m sorry. I know that I should've explained this to you last night, but he asked that I waited. I know that you don't deserve for me to lie to you, and I am sorry." She said looking into her husband's amber eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh. It's okay. Don't cry baby. You know that I can't stand to see you cry." He said while trying to calm his wife. "Look all I want is the truth. I know that you wouldn't lie to me unless you had a good reason. Now let's go in the living room so you can tell me what's going on, and why you're so freaked out."

"Okay." She said stepping out of her husband's embrace to make her way to the living room.

Hikari walked into the living room, and sat down on the inviting sofa. "Suzaku I want to know what the fuck is going on, and I want to know now. My whole life no one as ever been able to see you, and you've never shown yourself to anyone but me. You've never wanted to talk to anyone else, not even my parents. Why is that? I know that your scheming something in that head of yours.

I don't know what the fuck your damn ass is up to, but I can't take it. You're disrupting my life and my marriage. If you don't tell me and Shun'u and I fucking mean tell us now dammit! So help me by the Gods I'll beat the feathers off of your sorry ass!" She said glaring at him from her position on the couch.

Shun'u was in shock. He had never heard his wife speak to anyone like that. 'Just what the hell does she mean she'll beat the feathers off his ass.'

"Kari, angel, calm down." Suzaku said a little in shock himself.

"Dammit! Don't fucking Kari, angel me. I'm not a fucking baby anymore! I'm tired of you treating me like I am. Don't fucking try to placate me. Just fucking tell me what in the name of hell is going on! I refuse to calm down until you tell me." She said standing up away from the couch.

'Damn she yells at me, but I have never heard this come out of her mouth before. Even when she's throwing things at my head she doesn't yell like this. She's really pissed.' Shun'u thought as he silently sat on the couch next to the spot is wife just vacated.

"Hikari calm yourself!" Suzaku yelled at her.

'What! Did he just yell at me? He's never yelled at me.' "I will not calm myself, and you will not fucking yell at me! I'm not your precious fucking miko or your damn warriors! You can not and will not tell me what to do." She said not believing the words that had just come out her mouth.

"Hikari, what did you just say? What do you mean you're not his miko or warriors? Just what the fuck is going on?" Shun'u questioned as he stood up and grabbed his wife to stop her as she began to walk across the room towards the stranger who was in their living room.

Hikari completely ignored her husbands questions as she tried to pull away from his grasp. "Suzaku are you going to fucking speak up or does Byakko have your tongue?"

"Kari, that is enough. If you would shut your mouth for one minute I might be able to tell you why I'm here. I swear you are acting just like..."

"Just like what?" She screamed back at him before he had a chance to even finish his sentence.

"Would you just listen? For once in your life just sit down and shut up."

"Hikari, please calm down baby." Shun'u said trying to pull his wife back to the couch with him.

"I want to know what the hell is going on Suzaku. You've got five minutes. It had better be worth it or I swear I'll beat you from here all the way to China." Hikari said pulling away from her husband and sitting on the couch.

Finally dawning on her husband the name she had been calling this stranger all along. 'Who is this guy? His name. It's the same one the dad used yesterday when telling us about that stupid legend. There ain't no fucking way, but what about that red light?' Shun'u silently thought.

"Time's a wasting bird brain are you gonna speak up or not?" Hikari said glaring at the man across the room from her.

Suzaku glared at the defiant woman sitting on the couch. 'No wonder they get along so well. They're exactly alike. Only they don't know it yet.' He thought to himself trying to calm himself enough to explain everything to her and her husband. He knew that it was going to be a shock to both of them. Especially so when he regained his memories.

"First of all don't you think that you should properly introduce your husband and I Angel.?" Suzaku questioned knowing that it was going to grate on her nerves, but not caring after all the insults she had just flung at him.

Glaring at him Hikari properly introduced the pair. "Suzaku I would like to introduce you to my husband Shun'u." "Shun'u honey I would like to introduce you to Suzaku. The worlds biggest asshole." She said with a smirk.

Shun'u could barely keep the laugh contained. In the hallway she had said that he was her old friend. Now it seemed like he was her worst enemy. He sat on the couch during the introductions though. Refusing to show the stranger respect until he learned why he had invaded their home and pushed his wife to a point of anger that he had never before witnessed. He was still a little surprised that objects had not been flying through air at the stranger's head.

"First of all I would like to ask for your forgiveness for creating such a conflict in your home, and with your wife Shun'u." He stated calmly trying to earn the respect that meant his Angel's forgiveness.

"I'm not forgiving your for anything. You came barging into our home, caused us to have an argument, and upset my wife to a point I have never seen. I think that you need to explain why you are here."

"Fair enough. I shall explain myself."

Hikari sat there quiet and fuming. She knew part of what was coming. She just hoped that Shun'u could handle it, that their marriage could handle it.

"First of all to answer the questions that you asked Hikari and she ignored so she could yell at me some more. I am Suzaku. Guardian God of the south. My assumption in what she meant when she said that she wasn't my miko or warriors is that she isn't her mother or father."

"What do you mean she's not her mother or her father. Of course she's not. No one ever said that she is. And just what the fuck do you mean that your a God?" Shun'u stated thinking that this man was definitely grade a certifiable. 'He's crazy. I'm dreaming. Something is just not right here. I've got to be dreaming. That has to be it.' He thought to himself hoping and praying that it was the truth.

"I meant exactly what I said. I am the Guardian God of the south."

Shun'u just looked back and forth between his wife and the stranger. "Hikari is he serious?" He questioned as her eyes met his.

"Yeah he's serious." She stated calmly. She had had years to come to accept the fact that he was a God. However Shun'u didn't and he was just a little disbelieving of the fact.

"There's no way that you're a God! It's just not possible!" He stated looking at the stranger.

Before his eyes the man's appearance changed.

Suzaku was now in all of his glory, just as he appeared to Hikari's mother years ago. Just as he had appeared to her since before she could remember. His red hair blew up around the back of his head with a few stray pieces falling to his face. Wings folded closely to his back. Red and gold armor rested on his shoulders, chest and against his hips. The white shirt, well it was kind of a shirt, resting comfortably against his chiseled body. The stupid red obi that just floated all around him over his white pants. He truly was a sight to be seen.

'I hate that stupid red obi. Why can't he just get rid of it. I can't even begin to count how many times I tripped on it when I was little.' Hikari thought.

Shun'u was dumbfounded. "H-hhow d-ddid you j-j-jjust?" He stuttered out.

"I told you that I am a God." Suzaku stated looking at the confused man on the couch.

'No this ain't real. It can't be. I'm fucking dreaming or hallucinating. I drank to much wine with dinner and passed out.' Shun'u thought to himself a look a disbelief running across his features. "I've got to be fucking dreaming. Shit like this just don't fucking happen!"

"You're not dreaming Shun. This is real. This is what I haven't been telling you. Well at least this is part of it." Hikari stated as she reached for her husband's hand. 'Uncle Keisuke said that this would happen. Dammit why does he always have to be right?' She thought looking at her husband's disbelieving face.

"This can't be fucking real! There's no way that this can be real!" 'I have to be dreaming. I just have to be.' He thought.

"Shun'u this is very real. I am just as I said. Now I suggest that you get over your disbelief of the situation so that I can procede and explain why I am here." Suzaku stated as he took a seat in mid-air.

"What the fuck? Hikari he's floating!" Shun'u practically screamed looking at the man who now floated in a seated position in front of the newlyweds.

"Suzaku, fucking knock it off. He's freaked out enough. Sit on the damn chair or something. Don't just float there in mid-air!" Hikari yelled at her oldest friend daring him to defy her request. Suzaku didn't move from his position.

"He's not like me. I've seen you do this for as long as I remember. He hasn't. All you are gonna do is make it worse." She pleaded with him.

"Fine I'll sit like a human if it will make my Angel happy." He stated while floating towards the chair.

"Dammit. This isn't about making me happy. This is about my husband not passing the fuck out because he's freaked out by you. Can't you just behave like a normal person for a minute?" 'Why in all the girls in this world did it have to be my mom?' She thought to herself as Suzaku stepped to the floor.

"Shun, honey. Are you okay?" Hikari asked her husband.

"Hell no I'm not okay. I'm drunk or something. That's the only thing that can explain this." He stated jerking his hand away from hers.

"You are not drunk, but I think that you need a drink. Maybe you'd calm down a little, and just listen instead of freaking out." She said getting off of the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave me in here with a weird guy that can float in the air." Shun'u was obviously freaked out by this.

"Honey I'll be right back just stay there." She said looking as him as she left the room.

'I can't believe she just left me in here with this freak. What the fuck is wrong with her? How can she be so damn calm when someone was just floating around our fucking living room.'

'I"m just gonna get him a beer, and go back in there and explain everything. Fuck whatever bird brains has to say.' Hikari thought as she opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a bud light for her husband.

"Shun'u here." Hikari said as she handed her husband the open bottle of beer.

"Look, Shun there's a lot that I need to explain to you. I know that you're not gonna believe most of this, but I have to tell you. Whatever bird brains has to say can wait." She looked into his eyes, praying to the rest of the Gods that he wouldn't faint.

Suzaku huffed a little bit at her comment, but stayed silent.

Shun'u just sat there, a little bit dumbfounded, and in incredible shock.

"Honey? Are you sure your gonna be able to listen to me? You haven't blinked since I came back in the room." She stated looking at her husband. She's was a little afraid that he had gone comatose.

"Yeah. Just fucking spit it out. The only thing you're gonna do is give me a heart attack. I'm not that far from it anyways." He said still dazed.

'Fuck!. Where do I even start?' She thought just before words started escaping her mouth.

"He's the guy that your ancestor used to work for. Ok wait that didn't come out right. Your ancestor Tasuki was one of his warriors." 'Dammit I can't do this. This is just to hard to fucking explain.' She thought as she paused for a moment trying to gage his reaction. He just merely sat there looking at her, but then again just staring strait through her.

'Okay. I guess he took that alright. Now I have to drop the bomb.' "What I said or rather yelled earlier about me not being his miko or warriors, and his reply about me not being my parents. 'Is well, shit.' MymomwashisMiko,andmyfatherwasoneofhiswarriorsTamahome." She said in a rush hoping that he understood what she said. 'Okay now that's over with.'

"Wait! What the fuck did you just say? How can your dad be was of his warriors? He'd have to of been like two thousand fucking years old. I think you are both fucking out of your god damned minds. He's just some fucking illusionist. Like fucking David fucking Copperfield. Your fucking whack, he's fucking whack, my father's fucking whack. He's in on it. Ain't he? You both just got together, and thought that it would be fucking hilarious to fuck with me."

He was rambling. He knew it. 'What the fuck else am I supposed to think? What the fuck maybe I am hallucinating. Maybe I'm the one who is fucking whack.'

"What! Are you fucking kidding me? You said that you wanted to fucking know. I tell your damn ass and you don't fucking believe me! Dammit do you fucking want proof? Call my fucking uncle and ask him. I'm done with explaining this shit." She was fuming. 'He called me whack. What the fuck I can't believe his ass. I'm gonna fucking beat his goddamn ass.' "What the fuck is wrong with you! You ask for a damn explanation. No wait you fucking demand an explanation, and when I fucking tell you you you fucking tell me I'm whack." She couldn't believe it. He didn't believe her.

"You are. Either that or I'm fucking dreaming. And I know that I ain't fucking dreaming." He was waiting for it; dream or no dream he knew that something would be flying at his head at any moment.

He wasn't disappointed when Hikari slapped him. Pissed off, but not disappointed.

"Now we know for sure that you're not dreaming. You fucking cocksucker. How dare you accuse me of playing some sick fucking joke on you!"

Shun'u grabbed his cheek. He could feel her hand print showing up. 'Okay I'm defiantly not dreaming. Goddamn that fucking hurt.' "What the fuck is wrong with you! You don't just fucking slap people. I swear you and your fucking temper are going to get your ass in trouble one of these days." With those last words leaving his lips he threw his beer across the room and left.

'Goddammit. She's fucking crazy. I can't believe she just fucking slapped me. How in the fuck did she think that I would react. Her mom his priestess and her dad one of his warriors. She's fucking loony. Fucking Grade A certifiable. There's no fucking way she can be serious. There's just no fucking way.' He thought rounding the corner to his office. As he walked in he closed the door and locked it.

'I need to be away from her. I still can't believe that she slapped me.' He thought as he looked in the mirror over the table that sat against one of the walls.

Then the banging started. He knew that it would. There was no doubt in his mind that she would follow him.

"Shun'u open the door. I'm sorry. Just please open the door." Hikari stood there with tears streaming down her face, and her head resting on the door. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I have to slap him? _Because there wasn't anything close for you to throw at him. _What? _Because you didn't have anything to throw at him. Don't you listen to anything? _Oh this is just fucking great. Now I'm answering myself to.'

He ignored it. 'I'm not answering. I don't care if she fucking falls asleep there. I'm not opening that damn door.' He thought as he walked over the to the couch along the other wall. He laid down knowing that he wouldn't get an ounce of sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to open the door.

'What if she is telling the truth? There's no way. This shit just can't be fucking true.'

She waited for a few moments waiting for him to answer her. For him just to say anything, but nothing came.

"Baby, please open the door. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you. Please just open the door?" She knew that he wouldn't, but she wasn't leaving. She turned around with her back against the door, and just slumped to the floor.

'How could this happen? _You know how it happened. It was Zaku's fault. _You know you're right. If that bird brain wouldn't have come over this never would've happened. I could've just went on with life the way it was. _And lie to Shun'u for the rest of it._ That's not fair.'

She rested her head against the door and pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. 'Why does my life have to be so damn complicated? Why can't I just be normal? This doesn't happen to normal people.' She thought has the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Suzaku stayed in the living room. The look that he received from Hikari when she left warning him not to follow. 'I can't just sit here. Those two will never work it out. There are to stubborn for the own good. I don't have time for this.' He thought has he disappeared from the room.

Shun'u was laying on the couch in his office. He knew that she was outside his door crying. He could hear her muffled sobs through the door. 'I really should open the door.' He thought while he sat up.

"You're not letting her in. You've hurt her enough for one night." Suzaku said as he materialized in front of Shun'u.

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement.

"What the fuck? How did you just?" Shun'u said as he stared at Suzaku, kind of shocked, kind of amazed. "Fuck it. I give up." He said as he fell back down on the couch and watched the ceiling.

"Look. You know that she is telling you the truth. Just believe and get over it. I know that it's a shock, but you don't have time to be shocked right now." Suzaku said as he sat Indian style on the floor.

"What the hell do you mean I don't have time to be shocked? I can't just get over this in the snap of a finger. And anyways. What the fuck are you doing putting your fucking arm around my wife? She's my wife. Do you fucking understand that? I don't want you within 100 fucking feet of her. Since you've shown up in my life you've done nothing but cause problems. We shouldn't be having fucking problems. We haven't even been married a fucking month you asshole. We should be happy, and fuck I don't know, but we should be happy." He huffed as he lay there on the couch still looking at the ceiling.

'I can't fucking look at that freak. Whatever the fuck he is. He fucking weirds me out.'

Hikari could hear Shun'u yelling at someone.

'Who is he yelling at?' "Harley, come here." She knew the dog was in the other room, and she knew that he would hear her and do as he was told. As Harley came padding in the hallway he looked at his owner and sat down at her feet.

"Harley go find Zaku." The dog looked at her then he looked at the door she was leaning on. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. You can't be serious?" She questioned the dog. Harley laid down in front of her and stared at the door.

'What the fuck am I talking to my dog like he can answer me for? _Because you don't want to me to answer you. _What the fuck? Just go away!'

"Shun'u dammit open the door. I need to talk to you." She talked through the door as she got to her feet. The door didn't open. "Dammit. I know that you're in there. Zaku open the fucking door. You've obviously shocked him enough that he can't fucking move now let me in."

Still the door did not open.

"She's not gonna give up ya know. You should just let me answer the door." Shun'u said as he sat back up on the couch. He began to calm down a few minutes ago. Something about the freak in front of him was strangely familiar.

"She's not coming in here. I don't care if I have to go out there and tell her myself. She doesn't need to hear what I have to say to you." Suzaku calmly said from his position on the floor.

"What the hell do you mean that she doesn't need to hear? What ever you have to tell me you can tell me in front of her." With that said he rose from the couch and opened the door to let his wife in. Only she wasn't standing at the door.

'Sorry fucking sons a bitches. Who the fuck do they think that they are not fucking letting me in there. I can't fucking believe them.' She thought to herself as she got in her corvette. 'Fuck them.'

With the last thought in her head she took off down the drive way like a bat out of hell.

'I swear. If that fucking sorry feather covered mother fucker dare shows up in this car. I'll pull over and kill him.' She didn't know where she was going. All that she knew was that she was pissed. And if Suzaku didn't want her to hear what he had to say then she wouldn't be anywhere near there to hear.

"Hikari. Where did you go? You can come in. I don't care what he has to say. I'm not listening unless you're here to hear it to." He yelled down the hall as he was checking in the all rooms that lay along it. When he came to the garage door to find it open and her car gone he knew that the stranger had gone to far.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are? She fucking left, and I have no idea where she's going. You barge in here, get us in a fight, and then cause her to fucking leave. What the fuck is wrong with you?" He was loosing his temper and it flared on Suzaku as soon as he walked back into his office.

"Shun'u she'll be fine. She just needs time to cool off." Suzaku calmly said.

"I'm going to look for her. I don't give a fuck what you do, but I'm going to look for her." He stated as he was leaving his office again.

'There's only a few places that she would go. I'll call Keisuke and see if she's there. If she's not there then I'll go check to the cemetery.' He thought as he got into the Z3 that she bought him for his birthday last year.

He pulled out of the drive way while dialing Keisuke's number on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Keisuke. It's Shun'u. Is Hikari over there?"

"No I haven't seen her since last night. Why?" Keisuke was a little confused by this. It was about 11:00 at night and it was not like Hikari to be out that late without someone knowing where she was.

"We had a fight and she left. She left her phone at home so I can't call her. I thought that maybe she was with you."

"Nope I haven't seen her. If she shows up I'll have her call you."

"Okay thanks Keisuke." He slammed the phone shut and threw it on the passenger seat of the car.

'Where in the hell did you go Hikari?' He thought as he made his way to the cemetery. 'Hopefully she's there.'

Hikari had no idea where she was driving. She just knew that she had to get away from them. 'Fucking arrogant bastard. I don't give a fuck if he is a God. Who the fuck does he think that he is?'

She pulled into the cemetery driveway and the gates were shut. She sat there for a moment trying to decide on what she should do.

"Excuse Mrs. Moriyama is there something I can help you with?" The grounds keeper asked her as he walked up to her car.

"I'm sorry. I know that it's late, but I was wondering...could you open the gates and let me in? I would like to go see my parents. Please Mr. Taylor? I know that it's late, but please?"

"Of course dear. You know that I would never keep you out of here. I gave you the combination to the lock when you were younger. Did you forget it?" He asked as he was unlocking the gate to let her in.

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry for bugging you so late Mr. Taylor." She said looking at him from the drivers seat of her car.

"It's okay dear, and how many time do I have to tell you to call me Erik. You know that I can't stand formal titles." He said as he swung the gate open so she could pull in.

"Thanks I'm sorry Erik. Can I ask you for one more favor?" She asked knowing that Shun'u would show up. There's nothing she could do to stop Suzaku, but she would stop her husband.

"Anything for you dear. You're here so much I feel that you're like one of my own. I couldn't deny you anything." He stated as he stood next to the drivers side of the car.

"If my husband shows up don't tell him that I'm here." She knew that he was most likely going to question her, but she was also hoping that he wouldn't.

"I'm inclined to ask you why, but I can see that you're upset so I'll just let you back on your way. I'm going to shut the gate and lock it. Here's that combination again so that you can let yourself out when you're ready to leave." He said as he handed her a piece of paper with some numbers written on it.

"Thank you Erik. I really appreciate this." She said as she accepted the piece of paper.

"No problem. Just don't fall asleep out there. It's supposed to rain, and we don't want you to get sick." He said stepping away from the car so she could pull off.

"I won't thanks again Erik." She said as she pulled into the cemetery and made her way towards her parents grave site.

Shun'u drove past her uncle's to make sure that she didn't show up there. He knew that no matter how much Keisuke said that he would have her call that she wouldn't call.

As he was leaving the street that her uncle lived on he saw the red glimmer out of the corner of his eye.

"She's at the cemetery, but you won't be able to get in." Suzaku said calmly as he materialized in the passenger seat of Shun'u's car.

"Do you have to fucking do that? And just how to you know where she's at?" Shun'u was beyond pissed. This stranger seemed to know his wife better than he did. The only reason that he drove past Keisuke's in the first place was because he didn't think that she would be able to get into the cemetery at 11:00 at night.

"I always know where she is. I told you that I am a God. Do you believe me now?" Suzaku asked still looking at Shun'u.

"Yeah sure whatever. Now tell me how I'm supposed to get to my wife." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"You can't the grounds keeper will tell you that she's not there because she asked him not to."

"Can't you just open the damn gates or something? I mean you ARE a God after all." Shun'u was goading him, he knew it. He didn't much care at this point in time. He just wanted his wife back at home. He wanted to go to sleep and forget that all this ever happened.

"Why. Because she wishes not to be disturbed. I won't go against her wishes. I've already done that enough and it's causing her problems. Just go home she will be there soon." And with that he disappeared yet again.

'I don't think I'll ever get used to that. It's just too damn weird.' He thought to himself as he made his way towards home. He wasn't sure exactly why, but something deep inside was telling him to trust this stranger who claims to be a god.

* * *

Shellie pulled the saftey pin out of the fire extinguisher and pulled the trigger. White foam was sprayed all over the unsuspecting Tasuki. 

T: Wha the fuck!

S: Now do you own me? she said with a smirk on her face.

T: No I don't fucking own ya, but yer gonna wish ya wer dead when I git hold of ya.'

Shellie took off down the hallway dropping the fire extinguisher where she stood. She knew that she was gonna get flamed as she ran into her bedroom and locked the door. She could hear Tasuki stomping down that hallway.

S: Fuck I'm dead. I need help. Where in the fuck am I supposed to hide now?

She spyed the hat laying on her bed that looked a lot like Chichiri's.

S: I wonder if it will work. She said while grabbing the hat off of her bed as Tasuki began to pound on her door.

A/N I know that this chapter is kind of short compared to the first two, but I just thought that it should end here. I kind of got stuck, and couldn't figure where to go with it so it might seem kind of forced writing. If it comes across that way let me know.

Thanks again to KittyLynne. Don't know what I'd do without your advice. By the way when you updating Leather & Lace. I'm waiting ya know.


	4. Chapter 4 Epiphany

Shellie grabbed the hat off of her bed as Tasuki was banging on the door. She was just about to put it on her head hoping that she would disappear into it when Chichiri popped out of it.

S: OMG! Chiri you've got to help me. Tasuki is gonna kill me.

C: Hey Shellie how ya doin no da?

S: I'm running for my life, and you're asking how I'm doing. Chiri just help me get away for crying out loud he's gonna kill me!

T: Open tha fuckin door Shellie. I'm not gonna hurt ya I promise. (Smirking evilly, hoping that she will fall for it.)

S: Chiri please he's gonna flame me I know it. I don't care what he says. He's gonna light my ass up with that fan.

C: What you do to him Shellie no da?

S: (sweat drop) 'he's not gonna help me. I fired a fire extinguisher at his best friend.' Um...I...kind of...sprayed him with a ...um...fire extinguisher. Now please you gotta help me. He really deserved it. He said he owned me, and he was being mean. (give's Chiri the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip)

C: Okay I'll help ya no da.

S: Really? Ya promise?

C: Yes I promise no da? Now where do you want me to take you no da?

Shellie whispers in is ear where she wants him to take her. She had a plan that just might get her off the hook with Tasuki at least for the time being. After she was finished Chiri held out his hat over her head waiting for her to tell him the she was ready to go no da.

S: Hold on a sec. By the way everyone I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to Yuu Watase. K. Let's go Chiri.

With that he lowered the hat over her head and she disappeared. He placed the hat on his head and disappeared right along with her. Tasuki was still banging on the door unaware that Shellie had left with Chichiri.

Chapter 4 -- Epiphany

Shun'u pulled into the garage and parked his car. He still wasn't sure why exactly he listened to the stranger and came home, but something just told him to trust him. He got out of the car, and went strait to Hikari's office.

He wanted to look at the things that his father had sent over. As he walked into the office he noticed the bills that were still sitting where she left them unpaid earlier in the day.

'Everything was so simple just a few hours ago.' He thought to himself as he sighed and walked over to the safe that was in the wall.

As he approached the safe Harley entered the room and laid down in his bed. He didn't even look at Shun'u. Apparently Harley was a little upset with Shun'u. His mistress wasn't home, and when she left she was upset. Harley doing the only logical thing that a dog could do blamed it on the only other person in the house. Of course the whole thing wasn't entirely Shun'u's fault, but what else is a dog to think.

Shun'u looked at the dog sensing that he was upset with him somehow. 'Great not only is she mad at me, but the dog won't even look at me.' He opened the safe as he turned away from Harley removing the box with the tessen and the other box that was sent along with it. He took them and sat down on the leather sofa that was in her office.

Hikari was sitting at her parent's grave crying. She wasn't sure how all of this could've happened. She didn't understand why all this had happened. She desperately wanted someone to blame unfortunately there really wasn't anyone to blame but herself. 'If I would've told him along time ago none of this would've happened. Sure he would've thought me crazy then, and probably left me, but at least we wouldn't have been married. It would have been so much easier to deal with this rejection back when we first met. I should've told him while we were dating. I don't even know what stopped me. Kami why does it have to be me? You would think that it would be a good thing to have a God as your friend and protector.'

She didn't even want to tell her parents about this. She didn't even know how to tell them. So she sat there crying to herself feeling just a little comforted knowing that this is where she was closest to the people she missed most in her life.

Suzaku stood in the shadows of the trees that surrounded her parents grave. There was no way that he was going to leave her there by herself. He was also smart enough not to approach her. He knew that she would most likely try to kill him if given the chance right now. Granted he was a God and therefore immortal, but it didn't matter. He didn't want to test the theory at the moment.

It broke his heart that she was in this much pain. It broke it even further when he remembered that he was the one to cause it. All that he could think was that he claimed that she was his angel. The mortal in this world that he cares the most for. He wasn't sure how he could claim that, and still cause her so much pain.

Still she was the life that was created because of him. If her mother had not been his priestess then her parents would never have met. Tamahome would not have been Taka Sukinami. They would not have been married nor created the life that he thought was most precious.

As she sat there crying she noticed the soft rain that began to fall. 'Great. Now I gotta leave. I don't want to go home. I can't face him right now. _You have no where else to go right now. You can't go to your uncle's because then you will have to explain everything to him. _I can't do that. I can't even talk to my parents about it, and they can't say anything. Uncle Keisuke asks to many questions. FUCK! Where am I gonna go?'

Hikari pulled herself up from her place on the ground and walked to her car trying to figure out where she could go. There was no way she was going home tonight. She didn't care how much he worried about her tonight. She walked to her car thinking that maybe she would go to Damien & Allana's house. 'Wait fuck I can't go there. First of all Allana's pregnant and Damien would want to know why I wanted to stay there anyways. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'

As she sat in her car trying to figure out what she where she would go a brilliant idea flashed in her mind. Her friend Ayane had just opened that new club. She was bound to be there. 'That's it. I'll go check out the new club, and crash at her place. She never asks questions. She'll just be happy that her best friend made time to come see her so soon after being back from her honeymoon.'

With her fail proof plan Hikari started the car and drove to the gate of the cemetery. As soon as she got to the gate she grabbed the piece of paper that was laying on the passenger seat and hopped out of the car. She was in a considerably better mood now that she had a plan.

As she approached the gate she saw him standing in the shadows. He wasn't exactly trying to hide, but he didn't want her to notice him either. He should've known better. There weren't very many times that he had gone unnoticed in her presence.

She glared at him as she unlocked the gate and pulled it open. She placed the piece of paper in her back pocket, and walked back to her car. As she got in the drivers seat to pull the car through the gates he appeared in front of it.

"Kami! The fucking nerve of you. You arrogant bastard. What the fuck do you want now? You've already ruined my life. Just get the fuck out of my way you feathered piece of shit!" She yelled through the window of her car.

"Kari I'm not moving, you're going to talk to me." He said with a note of paternal authority in his voice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are my dad? Well guess what he's dead. You're just some god who is bored and decided to torture this poor little mortal. Now get the fuck out of my way or I'll just run your ass over." She stomped on the gas pedal after she said this just for emphasis.

He knew that the car was in neutral, but just the fact that she would threaten him by stepping on the pedal got his feathers in a bunch. "How dare you speak to me like that? I'm not your husband Hikari. I will put you in your place."

"Put me in my place. Aren't you the one who is out of place. You don't belong on earth. You belong in the heavens. Not down here involving yourself with us lowly mortals. Causing pain that you can't begin to comprehend; because you can't feel it!

Do you want to find out if you can feel pain. I know that I can't kill you, but maybe I can hurt you enough that you have to go running back to the heavens for awhile, and you'll have to tell Seiryu that you got run over by a mortal. How do you think that would look. I can see him laughing at you for days on end. Wouldn't that just be so funny?"

He couldn't believe that she was behaving this way. She had never behaved this way. Not even after her parents had died in that car wreck. 'I didn't think she was capable of being this angry.'

"Don't test me Suzaku. Get out of my way or so help me I'll run you down. You'll never live it down if you have to go crawling back to the heavens, and explain what happened."

He just stood there. He wasn't moving until she got out of the car and talked to him. "I'm not moving Hikari. Now get out of that car and face me like to woman you claim to be."

That did it. She put the car into gear and stomped the gas while popping the clutch. She didn't care. How dare he treat her like a child after all he had put her through tonight by showing up at her house.

As her tires were squealing she saw the red glimmer and knew that he moved out of the way. She didn't even stop to close the gates. She headed strait for the club. Strait for the refuge of loud music, cigarette smoke, and liquor. She was going to drown her sorrows the way she did before she met Shun'u. By partying until the sun came up, and her legs couldn't hold her weight any longer.

She knew that Ayane would take care of her. She always had. Ayane was the sibling that she never had. The sibling who was taken away from her before they were even given a life to live.

'Couldn't feel pain. Who does she think that she's talking to. I'm not some unfeeling being. I feel every bit of pain that she's feeling. I feel it more so to know that I caused it. I've hurt her so much that she doesn't want me around. She wants me back in the heavens where I belong.

Kari just be careful. I know that you're angry with me. I know that I've done this to you. Just don't go getting into trouble tonight. The little bit of trust that I've earned from your husband will be wiped away. I need him to trust me. For if he doesn't I don't even know what will happen.'

It was hard to believe that he wasn't upset with her for trying to run him over. Then again it was his own fault. He should have just left when she saw him. 'Hopefully she's going home. Somehow I doubt that she is, but all I can do his hope that she will. If I try to follow her, and she catches me...she'll never speak to me again.' With those last thoughts he shimmered away. You could hear the screech of a bird as the wind picked up around the cemetery.

Shun'u sat on the couch in his wife's office and opened the box that contained the tessen. 'It's beautiful. Who could've thought that something this old would still be this beautiful.' He thought as a gently ran his fingers across the tessen.

As he did a fleeting image appeared and disappeared quickly in his mind. A man who looked so much like him it was uncanny. He was holding the tessen in his out stretched arms. It was shooting fire. 'What the hell was that.' He thought as he tried to recall the image.

'That had to be Tasuki, but why would I be seeing images of him? There is definitely something weird going on here, and it's a whole lot more than just what Hikari told me.' He thought to himself as he gently closed the lid on the box that held the tessen.

He opened the other box that was sent with the tessen to see what it had actually contained. His father only told him of the tessen, he hadn't mentioned anything about this other box.

It had taken a lot of restraint earlier when the things were delivered not to run over and open the surprise box that arrived with the tessen, but now that he had time to himself there was no need to control his curiosity any longer.

As he opened the lid on the simple wooden box it amazed to find a few leather bound books that appeared to be journals. To think that these books were old would be an understatement, but the fact that they were in such good condition still was utterly amazing.

Shun'u sat there looking at the books. Wondering silently if they would fall apart if he picked them up. His curiosity getting the better of him yet again he decided to give it a go. Silently praying to himself that the pages would not crumble at his touch. He knew that just because on the outside they appeared to be okay didn't mean that the pages themselves would not be delicate.

He paused as he was about to pick up the first book that lay in the box. He hadn't noticed the smaller box that was off to the side of the books. Something was screaming in his head for him to open that box. For him just to ignore the books at the moment and pick up the small box that lay nestled next to them.

As he touched the smaller box another image appeared in his mind. The same man, the man he assumed had been Tasuki was holding that very box. However the box was open. In the box he was placing what appeared to be jade earrings and three beaded necklaces.

'I swear if I open this box, and those things are in there. I'm done. I'm putting everything away, and checking myself into the psyche ward.' He thought to himself as he cautiously pulled the small box from it's resting place next to the books.

He looked at the small box pondering what could possibly be inside. 'I don't know what I'll think if I open this box and those earrings and necklaces are in there. Maybe I shouldn't open it?' His curious nature was telling that nothing in the box could be that bad. That he should open it.

Just as he was reaching for the lid on the small box something else caught his eye. Lucky for Shun'u that he has the attention span of a ten year old when there are new things to explore.

Sitting where the box he now held in his hands was formerly resting was a picture in a crudely made frame. There was no glass covering the picture, and it appeared to have aged somewhat over time. In his head he kept wondering how on earth a picture that looked to be taken with a some what modern Polaroid camera was inside this box with his ancestors belongings.

'The only way it could be there...if is what she told me...was true. There's just no way.' He thought as he forgot about the box he was holding and reached for the picture.

Staring back at him were people that he didn't recognize for the most part. The guy from his vision was there, the one who held an uncanny resemblance to himself. The one he had assumed to be Tasuki. It was however the two people on the left in the front row that caught him by surprise.

'That's her parents. A younger version of her parents then I've seen in pictures, but that's them.' The realization of his accusations hit him full force. He had accused of her playing some sick joke on him. He had refused to believe her, when in her office was the proof all along.

He also realized that he shouldn't have needed the proof. That she was his wife. That he loved and trusted her with everything he had. He should've believed from the moment the words left her mouth.

'What have I done?'

As Hikari was about to pull her yellow corvette up to the valet at the entrance to the club she decided that she had better stop somewhere before getting there to make sure she didn't look like a raccoon since she had been crying for the better part of the last two hours. She pulled over on a small side street and pulled the visor down and opened the mirror.

'Okay that's good. I don't look like a raccoon, but I don't think that I am dressed to go in there. I can't wear jeans and a plain t-shirt into the newest club in town.' She thought silently while sitting there looking in the mirror.

'What the hell am I gonna wear? _You have a bag in the trunk of the car. Remember? _That's right I do. Wait. Why am I talking to myself again? O'well it doesn't matter. I have clothes with me. Thank Kami that Shun'u likes to go out of town on short notice.'

She got out of the car, and walked to trunk opening it and pulling out the small coach bag that she kept in there just for those last minute trips with her husband.

Thoughts of him tried to poke their way into her head, but she shoved them aside. She didn't want to think of him right now. Not after what he had accused her of, not after him leaving her in the hallway when she had begged and pleaded for him to let her in his office. Nope she wasn't going to think of him. Not for the rest of the night.

She got back in her car with the bag in hand. Opening it she saw that she had the essentials in there. A small black dress and strappy heals.

She loved that dress. It was one of the last ones that she had designed herself before she had begun to plan her wedding. Once her and Shun'u were engaged he had asked her to quit her job at the small design firm that she was working at.

She had loved that place, and the people, but she realized that in no way, shape, or form would his family accept her working after they were married. They never said that she couldn't still design clothing, but they would not accept her working for a very small new company. Especially since the company appeared to be failing before it ever began.

It was not normal for small independent design companies to make it big. It was definitely not normal for one so small to make it the city of Los Angeles. So she quit, a month after they had been engaged.

She would have eventually quit is what she told herself. That there would be no way that a nanny would raise her children. She strongly believed that a mother belonged at home with her children. It was the way she was raised. Granted neither of her parents weren't raised by nannies, but daycare, and being home by yourself were not acceptable to her either.

She knew that the reason her father worked so hard while he was alive was so her mother could stay home. They had both felt the loneliness that can come when both of your parents work. All of her grandparents had worked, and it was something that seemed to shadow the arguments that her mother and father had over her mother going back to work. Or so she believed.

'Kami, why can't I keep my mind in one place for five minutes. All I wanna do is change, and go see Ayane.' She whined to herself as all of the friends and co-workers she had at the small company started to make guest appearances in her head, and she began to make up excuses for quitting something that she had loved to do.

She eyed the dress thoughtfully for a few more moments before climbing over to the passenger seat of the car to change. This was not something she was new at. For on these last minutes trips that her husband had planned she had changed in the passenger seat on numerous occasions.

She pulled her plain t-shirt over her head and began to pull the dress on in it's place. She had forgotten for a moment that the dress was strapless. 'Can't wear this bra with this dress. It just won't do to have white straps on my shoulders when wearing a black strapless dress.'

She removed the dress from her head and neck, and took off her bra quickly replacing it with the dress. As soon as she had the dress on she laid the seat back to pull off her jeans. She never realized how hard it would be to change in the passenger seat of a corvette. All the times that she had changed in the passenger seat before they had not been driving any of the sports cars that they owned she realized.

She wiggled out of her jeans as she leaned back in the seat. She was thankful that the seat laid far enough back to give her room to get the jeans off. As soon as she had the dress pulled down the rest of the way she threw her old clothes in the bag and put on the strappy heals. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail that it had been in all day and ran her fingers through the silky waves of it. Hoping that it wouldn't look like it had been up all day.

She climbed back over to the drivers seat of the car and did a once over in the mirror again to make sure that she looked okay. After she was finished she pulled back out onto the main road and drove up to the valet parking at the club.

Meanwhile Suzaku was watching and waiting at her house. Knowing that she wouldn't come home, but silently hoping that she would. After all he was a god if he wanted her home then she should be home. He knew however that was not the case. That he didn't control everything there was in this universe. There were things that were far beyond his or any of the other three gods control.

He knew that no matter how much he wanted her home safe and sound that the sisters of fate had other plans for her. He also desperately wanted to race up to the heavens and demand that the sisters of fate leave her be. That she was his mortal to take care of. His mortal to watch over and to guide. He also realized how much of a fool he would look if he did go racing up to the heavens.

No doubt that the other gods along with the sisters of fate had seen the arguments that had ensued with his angel tonight. For all of them made it his or her business to watch her. To make sure that he didn't interrupt the way her life was laid out before she was even born. They would grant him his wish and let him be a part of her life, but only to a certain extent. There would be no way they would let him interfere in the plans that the sisters of fate along with the brothers of destiny had created.

Those were the exact reasons that he was afraid of her not coming home tonight. They would not even let him know what these plans were. By not letting him know they had a better chance to make sure that he didn't try to alter them.

He had even tried to approach the oracle on one occasion to see what those plans were. She who was a servant of the gods even refused his request. Stating that it was not his place to know. That he was lucky the sisters of fate along with the brothers of destiny allowed the opportunity to be included in her life. He had laughed at this. Granted he could not control the sisters or the brothers, but that also meant that they could not control him.

The one thing that he knew for sure was that he needed her. There was no other mortal that he could trust with the task that needed to be completed. A task that only a mortal could complete.

However Suzaku wasn't on Hikari's mind in the least. She was in awe when she pulled up in front of the new club that her best friend had just opened. It was amazing. The line was outrageous. She was not looking forward to standing in that line. As she waited for the valet to come let her out of her car so it could be parked she looked up at the neon sign in front of the club. "Twilight." It was beautiful. In the purplish blue that you see at twilight with small hints of pinks and reds the word was written. What appeared to be stars dotted the i's of the word as a deep purple crescent moon sat behind the word. She had never seen a sign quite like it. Anywhere.

She sat gaping in her car as the valet opened the door to allow her exit. Her attention was snapped back to reality when a hand was offered to help her out of her car. She pulled the emergency break up and put the car in neutral as she was taking the valet's hand and got out of the car.

"SUKI! Is that you? What on earth are you doing here?" The valet virtually screamed all of this information at her has she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Nick? Can you let me go some? I can't breathe." Hikari said looking at her long time friend while trying to pull air into her lungs.

"Oh. Um. Sorry. So what are you doing here?" He asked as he let go of her and signaled for someone else to come and park her car.

"What does it look like? Any way shouldn't I be asking you that. You haven't parked cars since we were in college." She said looking at one of her oldest friends.

She had met him her first year in school. Along with Ayane. They were the best of friends growing up. Didn't even think about separating even when they decided on which college to go to. They were inseparable until she had met Shun'u. Even then they were still together the majority of the time that she didn't spend with him.

She had missed them. For she hadn't seen or spoken to them since the wedding. For was beginning to feel a little guilty for not contacting them when she arrived home, but life had been so hectic in those two short days.

Being jerked away from her rambling mind again she asked Nick to repeat what he had just said.

He didn't even hesitate. In fact knowing her as well as he did he had stopped speaking when he saw the look she got in her eyes.

"Ayane asked for my help. She didn't just want someone she didn't know in charge of the valet services. She asked me if I could help out. Who am I to tell either of you no?" He stated as he walked her over to the sidewalk in front of the club.

"You'd be the same person who told us no all the time while we were growing up." She said as she grabbed his hand in her own. "So does my bestest friend have a break coming up or do I have to get him fired to have a drink with me?" She questioned as she started to drag him to the entrance of the club. Suddenly her bad day had just gotten better, as a matter of fact, it had just gotten extremely better.

'What have I done?' He questioned himself over and over again, and then some more. It seemed that he had asked himself that for hours. Truth be told he knew that it hadn't, but it still felt that way.

He felt that she had been gone for days, weeks, even months. When in reality it had only been a couple of hours since she had apparently stormed out of the house after hearing Suzaku state that she didn't need to hear what he had to say. Or maybe she had left before he said that. Maybe it didn't happen at all. He wasn't exactly sure. All he was sure of was that she wasn't here.

He set the things in his lap aside and got off of the couch. As he walked over to the window in her office he noticed the rain drops that were hitting the window. 'Great now she's going to get sick. I'm the one the blame. I shouldn't have freaked out. Okay wait. Maybe I should've, but I still should've believed her. I'm going to find her. I don't care if I have to climb the damn fence at the cemetery. I'm going to bring her home.'

As those last thoughts raced in his head he was already heading in the direction of the garage. He was going to bring his wife home.

Or so he thought.

Hikari was dragging Nick in the direction of the door. Her only thought was to get into the freedom of the bar. She didn't really care what happened after that. Of course running into Nick had been a nice surprise. He was one of her best friends after all. However the bouncer at the door apparently was reading her mind, and for that matter even seemed to plan against what was on it.

As far as the bouncer at the door was concerned there was a very beautiful young woman trying to bypass the line while dragging a valet with her. This was exactly what he was paid for. To stop people, no matter who they thought they were, beautiful or not, from skipping the line, and waltzing in like they owned the place.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? The end of the line is back there. I don't care if that valet said he can get you in without waiting in line. There's no special treatment for stuck up rich girls." He sneered the last words out with a disgusted look on his face.

To say the least Hikari was a little shocked. 'Stuck up rich girl. Who the hell does he think he is?' "Excuse me Sir. I'm not some stuck up rich girl. And as for where I'm going. I'm going in. If you try to stop me I guarantee that you won't have a job by the end of the night." She said defiantly glaring at the man who was a little over a foot taller than her. Even when she was wearing strappy heals.

"I'm sure that you have some sort of VIP list on your little pedestal that you're overly muscled ass is leaning on."

Nick was a little shocked. Hikari had always been bold and audacious, but she had calmed down a lot since her and Shun'u had started seeing each other. For some reason the man mellowed her fire cracker personality. "Suki, chill out. We'll just have him call Ayane up here. Then he will see how much trouble is job can really be in."

"Well guess what little lady. Even if you are on the list it doesn't mean that I have to let you in. I can see already you're a trouble maker. So there's no way that you're getting in." He looked at her with a bored expression on his face, and then turned back toward the people in line ready to being checking id's again.

Now to say the least Hikari was pissed. Tonight was apparently not willing to cooperate with her in the least. 'Zaku must even have the fates against me at this point.' She thought to herself feeling just a little dejected until Nick rudely pulled her back to reality again.

"Suki don't worry I'll just call Ayane. She'll come out and set him strait." Nick told her with the devilish grin that he wore when he was getting ready to start trouble.

Hikari just shook her head in acknowledgment and turned back toward the people stepping out of their cars.

It was then that she noticed the blue jaguar that had pulled up. Hikari loved cars. Old, new, expensive, fast, and bold. This one was definitely bold. She had never seen a jaguar this color blue before. It was exquisite. She mentally had to slap herself before she began to drool over the combination of metal, plastic and glass.

Her eyes were drawn away from the car itself when the valet opened the drivers side door to allow the driver exit. She nearly fell over. She had been expecting some geeky internet mogul who was trying to compensate for his looks with a beautiful car. She was stunned to say the least to see the man who got out of the car. He looked like some long forgotten Greek god.

Not to say that the man wasn't good looking, but she couldn't help but look back at the poor car as the young man who tried to park it apparently couldn't figure out the gears in the jaguar.

All she could think was poor car, and poor poor valet as the man turned on his heal and yanked the boy from his car by his collar.

"Suki...Hey Suki you in there?" Nick said while waving a hand in her face.

She was once again pulled from her thoughts as she turned to look at her best friend. "Huh. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah imagine that. Anyways Ayane said she'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, so she gonna fire that guy?" Hikari was hoping that she was. Would serve him right for treating her like that.

"Na. I don't think that she's gonna fire him, but I think that he's gonna get a new one in front of the entire line. Then to top it off we'll get to walk just like we own the place, and he'll just have to suck it up that the spoiled little rich girl got her way." He told her while pulling her towards the front door of the club that Ayane had just walked out of.

She had to laugh at that. Granted she was rich, even most likely spoiled, but who was some stranger to tell her that. To top it all off call her a little girl right along with it. She was still peeved, but the fact that Ayane had just walked out and was making a man a good 8 inches taller than her cower in fear was just funny. Call her sick, twisted, and warped, but Hikari found that to be the most amusing thing she had seen in her life.

For the moment she had completely forgotten about everything. Shun'u, Suzaku, the earlier fights, and even the guy and car she was ogling not five minutes before. Not to mention that poor poor valet. It was like things had never changed. It was like they were still in college. Her, Ayane and Nick. The scene was almost nostalgic. There had been many times when her and Nick would be standing off to the side, and Ayane would be making some poor man cower in fear for just uttering one wrong word. Hell the word could even be right. Sometimes it just didn't matter. If Ayane was in a bad mood than whoever decided to speak to her beside Nick and Hikari were in for some serious trouble.

As he walked through the heavens Suzaku could here some of the other gods speaking and snickering about the argument that he and Hikari had just had. He ignored most of them until he heard Genbu talking to Byakku about having stolen his tongue. Granted for the most part he had forgotten about that part of the night, but it still peeved him to no end to know that his fellow gods were even listening in to their private arguments. He knew that he should've expected it, but he was still mad about it.

As he walked over to them they quit discussing the argument that had taken place earlier and tried to stifle their giggles.

"So not only do you imbeciles watch me when I'm with her, but you've decided to plug in head phones and listen to the conversations too. What is wrong with you two? You are supposed to be Gods. Don't you have your own matters to attend to?"

He was fuming, and making a fool out of himself. For some reason who couldn't stop himself. He knew that they couldn't understand. They didn't have any mortals in which to personally affix themselves with. None of their warriors had had the strong will that Tamahome had had. None of their priestesses had had the will that Miaka had. Well maybe one, but he wasn't the one who was presently laughing at him.

Even though his priestess had become Genbu's miko for all of about 15 minutes. They still had a connection more than her and Genbu. Even with that. None of them had the connection that he and Miaka had had. Granted he gone through many summonings. The first with just Miaka, then the few following that. Finally the last where he had learned of Hikari, and what he had in all actuality been responsible for.

If he hadn't let them two be together he wouldn't be making a fool of himself now. Maybe he would just go back and change that. He had the power to do that. Granted he wasn't supposed to use it without the consent of the other three Gods, but who were they to tell him that he couldn't do it.

Stomping away from the two who actually had been summoned correctly, and did not have to fight with another one of the Gods because of that, he went to look for the one God with whom he hated to look upon. The one with whom he had had to battle.


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

Okay I know this is short compared to my other chapters, but I've been promising this chapter for months now. So here is what I have. I will eventually replace this chapter with the finished chapter 5, but for now I've hit a road block with this story.

Once again I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

As Suzaku searched the heavens for the one god he did not want to encounter Shun'u was on a search of his own.

He pulled up to the cemetery gates to find them wide open and Mr. Taylor there getting ready to close them for the night. Shun'u hurriedly put his car in park and jumped out to approach the man.

"Mr. Taylor excuse me, but has Hikari been here tonight?" He asked hoping that the man would tell him the truth, and that she was still there.

Erik was a little skeptical about telling Shun'u anything considering that Hikari had specifically asked him not to. Being the kind man that he was however, and seeing the anxious look on Shun'u's face he decided to tell him the truth.

"Well she was here earlier, but she left. For some reason she didn't close the gates behind her though, and when she left it was in a hurry."

"Thanks Mr. Taylor. I guess I'll go look for her somewhere else." Shun'u said while walking back to his car. He was a little concerned that she wasn't there anymore, but he was also glad at the same time that she hadn't fallen asleep in the rain. Now he just had to figure out why she left in a hurry, and where she had gone off to.

Shun'u got in his car, and called Keisuke again with the hope that maybe she had gone over there.

"Hello?" Keisuke answered the phone wondering who would be calling at a little after midnight.

"Keisuke. It's me. I was wondering if Hikari had shown up over there. I checked at the cemetery, but Mr. Taylor said she left awhile ago in a hurry, and she hasn't been home yet."

"I haven't seen or heard from her yet Shun'u. I'm sure she's fine.

She used to disappear all the time before you and her got together. I wouldn't be too worried about her she can take care of herself." Keisuke stated not worried at all that his one and only niece was "missing".

"What do you mean she can take care of herself!? Aren't you worried at all?!" Shun'u was upset, and obviously taking out on the wrong person as the temper that Hikari's family is known for decided to rear its ugly head.

"I mean exactly what I said. She can take care of herself. She hasn't let anyone take care of her for a long time. I don't need to be worried about her when I trust her! Shun'u you are clearly an idiot. If she's not home then obviously you did something to piss her off." Keisuke was mad. Hikari hadn't taken off like this in a long time. He wasn't exactly worried about her, but he knew that if she was still gone then it was obviously something serious, and how dare someone do that to his little girl.

"Keisuke look I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her." Shun'u knew that he had crossed the line, and that he needed to apologize. So apologize he did.

"Shun'u it's okay. I understand that you're worried about her, but she'll be fine. Just trust her." Keisuke said as he heard the worry in Shun'u's voice.

"Thanks Keisuke. I'll call some of her friends, and see if they've heard from her. I just want to tell her I'm sorry, and I don't want to wait for her to come home for me to do it."

"I understand. I'll let you know if she shows up here." With those last words Keisuke hung up the phone, and decided that it was time for him to go to bed.

Shun'u on the other hand was having a hard time figuring out where his wife would've gone. He decided that he would go home, and get her cell phone so that he could call her friends since he didn't have any of the numbers on him.

Across town at Twilight Hikari was laughing.

As she and Nick stood close to the entrance of the club. Ayane was over toward the bouncer still scolding him. He was cowering in fear. Fear of loosing his job. Fear of the small woman who had an aura about her as if she was 10 feet tall.

They couldn't help but laugh at the poor man. He was damn near shaking in his boots. Metaphorically speaking. As they were laughing at the poor man who had treated them with such disrespect earlier the long forgotten Greek God made his way over to the pedestal. He stood there patiently waiting as Ayane continued her tyraid.

It was then that Hikari's attention was pulled away from the scene before her. She had forgotten about the man, his car, and the poor valet. She turned her head towards the man who was patiently waiting by the pedestal.

Her attention was drawn to his hair. Granted Shun'u had hair that was to long for his own good, and damn near the color of an orange crayola. This man's hair however was halfway down his back, and blowing wildly in the wind. Almost as if it were a lion's mane, and couldn't be tamed down no matter how hard someone tried. It was beautiful the color of honey. For a brief moment she had a flash of the cartoon that her uncle had made for her. It was of her father fighting with another celestial warrior. Him fighting to protect her mother. For some strange reason this man reminded her of that character.

She knew that all of it started with a book, but somehow it wasn't only a book. Suzaku was real. Her father somehow appeared out of the book reincarnated into the real world. Or at least that is what she was led to believe. She wasn't sure of it now considering that her husband was related to another of those celestial warriors. She had believed that it was some alternate reality. Apparently that was not the case. If it were there would be no way that Shun'u would be related to another of those warriors.

What if none of it was a book? What if the book was something more than a portal to an alternate reality? What if it was somehow a link the past, some type of primitive time machine? She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, and she didn't want to think of it right now. Somehow even though she had shoved all those thoughts aside earlier seeing the long lost Greek God stand before her brought them all crashing back.

She was pulled once again from those stray thoughts as the man disappeared into the club and Ayane made her way over to the two friends.

"Hikari why didn't you call me when you got back? Why didn't you call and say that you were coming tonight, and where is that husband of yours?" Ayane rambled on with the questions as she pulled Hikari in for a warm embrace.

"Well it was kind of a...well I wasn't planning on coming until this weekend. I just kind of decided at the last minute, and thought that I would surprise you. I was the one surprised when Nick was the valet who was there to park my car." She said while returning her friends embrace.

"I am surprised. I figured that there would be no way that Shun'u would let you out of the house for at least another month." Ayane said while nudging her friend a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"You hentai! I can't believe that you just said that." Her face turning red with her reply.

"Anyways where's Shun'u? You never answered that question."

"He's at home. He has to work tomorrow."

"What do you mean he was to work tomorrow? I thought that he didn't have to go back to work until next week."

"His dad called. He needs him in there to meet some new clients or something tomorrow. I'm not exactly sure."

"Well let's go in, and get some drinks." Ayane said as she walked toward the entrance of the club.

Ayane walked in a little ahead of them still fuming that the stupid bouncer had dared to treat a customer that way let alone her best friend.

As the two caught up the fuming Ayane she decided that she should take them on a tour of the place. Granted that Nick had seen it all before, but Hikari hadn't seen it for months and a lot had changed since then. When she first bought the building months ago it was an utter disaster. She just had to have this building though. She knew that with the plans that she had that the place would be a huge success, and she was right. The place hadn't even been open for a week, and already there was a line down the street, and the list of people calling to get on the VIP list was enormous. She was proud of herself. This is what she had always dreamed for herself. She just wanted her two best friends to be with her when her dream came true.

She was beginning to think that it was going to happen. At least for awhile anyway. Hikari was originally supposed to be back for the opening of the club however her and Shun'u had decided to stay on their honeymoon for a week longer, which meant that Hikari had to miss the opening. Ayane also didn't think that she would hear from her or see her so soon after they got back. When Hikari called and told her they were staying longer it seemed like Shun'u was ready to devour her. She couldn't stop giggling and moaning when she was on the phone with Ayane. Ayane told her to call when she was back and had time and quickly hung up the phone. After that she didn't think that Shun'u would let Hikari out of his sight for awhile.

She knew that something was wrong or else Hikari wouldn't be here, but she also knew that the reason Hikari was here was because she didn't want to talk about it. Ayane also knew that she just didn't decide to leave Shun'u at home because he had to work, but she would find out eventually, well after she got Hikari drunk, and home she knew that she would spill everything. Ayane was just hoping that it wasn't anything to bad. She knew that Hikari had some strange things going on in her life, and she just wasn't sure what to expect when Hikari was upset.

"Okay guys, who's up for the tour of my little place?" Ayane asked as her two friends caught up to her.

"Little place who are you trying to fool? This place is huge!" Hikari said as she stared wide eyed at the club.

The dance floor was about ten yards in front of where the group was standing, and there was barred off walkways to either side of the dance floor to give people plenty of room to walk around it. Off the left of the group was one of the five bars that the club actually held. It wrapped around the wall with shelves and mirrors for about twenty feet. The top of the bar itself was a deep blue marble. They were about 10 bar stools at the bar all of them filled with patrons.

Hikari only had enough time to take that in as she was being dragged away from the place they were standing to a door off on the right. As she walked in she realized that it must have been Ayane's office. The thing that was most striking about the office was that it held all sorts of pictures of the three of them together as they were growing up. Hikari was bombarded with a flood of memories as she gazed at the picture of them at their college graduation.

The picture was a couple of years old, and for the most part all three of them looked the same.

Nick brought her from her thoughts again for what must have been the one thousandth time that night when he asked her what she wanted to drink.

Ayane was sitting at her desk on the phone looking at the both of them expectantly while waiting for their orders. She would be damned if she would wait in line for a drink at her own club. Neither would her friends. They were the only people in the world she had next to her parents, and she would do anything for them. Even if it was the simple gesture of buying them a drink in her own club.

Hikari stood there with her mouth open like a fish. She wasn't expecting for Ayane to just call in a drink order from her office, but she just couldn't pass up a chance to not have to wait in a line to get a drink either. So she closed her mouth, and for a moment thought about what she wanted to drink. She couldn't make up her mind so she just shrugged her shoulders and gave an answer. "I don't know, just something that's not sweet, and isn't beer. One of you guys pick something."

Nick was taken aback. Hikari always drank Sex on the Beach, and she just said that she didn't want something sweet. Something was definitely wrong with his friend, and he was determined to find out as he looked over at Ayane on the phone listing off the drink order to the person on the other end of the line.

As they were waiting for their drinks Hikari was once again lost in her own mind. She began thinking that maybe Shun'u was worried about her, and that she should call. She didn't want to though after what he had said she thought that it would be best to let him sit and worry, however the choice was taken from her when Ayane's cell phone rang.

Ringing. Ringing. Ringing. That stupid bell was always ringing. Announcing the comings of this person, and the goings of that person. Who on this plane of existence had the time to ring that bell? Suzaku was sure that person needed to be fired. There was no way that he could stand another minute of that stupid bell ringing.

As he had just decided that he was going to fire the person that was in charge of ringing the bell Seiryu appeared before him wearing a smirk. A smirk that said he knew just what was annoying his fellow god, and that he was rather enjoying the fact that it was so annoying to him.

"Suzaku. So glad you could return to the heavens." Seiryu said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Suzaku, however did not fall for the bait. He knew exactly what Seiryu was hinting at, and it was not something that he was in the mood to discuss.


End file.
